Tale Of Hero: Legend of the Demoknight
by Deathlark
Summary: Tavish DeGroot was a black scottish man in hopes of getting money for his family. Little did he know he was partaking in something that would shape his life, and many others for years to come, in this action packed fan fiction. Team Fortress 2, M for lan. Now completed. The new story bridging off of this one is in :quote: chapter :unquote: 13.
1. Chapter 1, New Friends and Enemies

The Legend of the Demoknight, a TF2 Fanfiction. Chapter New Friends And Enemies, Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well as my first official fic I can welcome in a new dawn. This is in fact a Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction, featuring the Demoman. For those of you that don't know much about Team Fortress 2, browse around on YouTube and or the internet.

In general the worst thing that you will come around in this series is cursing. Lots of it, mainly because the Demoman is a Black, Drunken, Scottish Cyclops. That and that others have some attitude. Well I do not have much more to go over, so I guess you may as well start reading.

**Quick Disclaimer: I know most people do this just for safety measures. I, in any way, do not control, manipulate, or own a share in Valve Franchises such as Team Fortress 2. Because honestly, if I did, why would I be on here in the first place?**

It was my first day on the job. I had no notions to expect, considering my family desperately needed the money. I had taken the occupation as a Demoman in the infamous Ravenous Excursion District (RED) war against the Ballistic Legion Utility (BLU). I was joining the RED team, considering that it was my favorite color.

Ah perhaps I have not properly explained myself. I am Tavish DeGroot. I come to America from the Scottish Highlands in look of money for my deeds to the team. Considering I had taken a test to qualify as a Demoman, I was taking that occupation since the only two slots that were open were Demoman and Heavy, and I wasn't all meat and muscle. My family is in desperate need, and I had lost an eye in a mining explosion. I knew I had better chances of making more money in this way supporting the REDs. I was on the train ready to go. I had trained with training equipment, and found the Grenade Launcher to be of excellent use. However my other weapons did not seem too useful to me. The Sticky Bomb Launcher may corner sentries, but the damage output is low and the reload take too long. Well, I'm going to catch my sleep on the way to the base. I hope I didn't bore you to sleep with this rubbish.

I woke up as we were taking a stop. I saw that we were in a Russian town, not too far from where I boarded. I saw a big Red man walk in with a huge backpack and fingerless gloves. He had chains of bullets going down his armor, and was at least a good foot taller than me.

"Hello little baby man. Are you going to war with me?" asked the big guy.

"Well what team are ye' on lass?" I asked.

"Da. I work for RED. I see more opportunity on their side. Plus they offer good budget for trained killers," he answered.

"Oui! I am joining the RED team too as a new Demoman. I see you took the same reason I took the job," I responded. My accent was very weak and I knew it wouldn't appeal to the others.

"Ah! We will make good team in crushing tiny BLU team! I am new Heavy weapons guy. I come from mother Russia to earn great money in order to help parents. We are getting so hungry," he answered.

"Ah. That is a similar reason why I am here, as my family is homeless, sick, and has no resources. We're basically in big trouble lass," I answered. "So… What do you have in that backpack o' yours?"

"I carry all I need to keep me for the rest of this long trip," he answered.

"Ya, this trip is quite fucking long isn't it?" I asked. "It's about a couple of days from where we are."

"Da. At least train has storage for my Sasha," he responded.

"Sasha?" I questioned.

"She is my weapon. She weighs 150 kilograms and fires 200$ custom bullet cartridges at 10,000 rounds per minute," he replied. "It costs 400,000$ to fire this weapon, for 12 seconds."

"Wow. A little too damn expensive if ya ask me. I got meself a Grenade launcher, which I think works really well, a Sticky bomb launcher, which I don't find much use in, and a bottle of beer. Quite good scrumpy too," I responded.

"I can tell me and Demo will have good times! We are friends, da?" he said.

"Oui. We will be teammates until one of us dies," I replied. We shook hands and took our seats. The overhead beeped: "Welcome aboard: New Heavy. The estimated time of arrival is: 34 Hours."

"Shit. It will be long trip. Good thing I packed sandviches!" exclaimed the Heavy. He pulled out his heavy and handed out 4 massive square shaped sandwiches that had been cut in half. "Does little Demo want a sandvich?"

"Aye. I guess I could use some, considering I haven't eaten in a day," I replied.

"You have not eaten in a day? No wonder you are so small. It is funny to me. Here is a sandvich," and then he handed me a sandvich. I chowed down on that sandvich. In all the years I remember, it had to be the best thing I ever ate. I was so hungry I even beat the Heavy to eating the last crumb. Of course, he was going to have another slice.

"Ah my compliments to the chef. Best thing I ever ate! *Burps*" I commented.

"Thank you. Mother makes good sandviches. For black Scottish man you have good grammar. Did you attend school?" asked the Heavy.

"Oui. Now that I think of it though, I can't remember too much. Certainly though my grammar is fine," I replied. We then talked a bit more until it came down to a discussion on how the war even got started. We both didn't know the answer. We couldn't start a new discussion after that, so we both decided to get some rest. I then took a hit of my beer and then fell asleep.

Quick note. The underlined section is quoted by the Heavy in the Meet The Heavy video. Valve fully made up that line and I am merely quoting it. Continue on.

I woke up to find a new person on the train. Although he was a slightly shady figure, and I knew I would have to fight him since because of me and the new Heavy, our team would be full again. By the looks of it he was nimble and quick. Fair skinned, skinny boned, and a hat with an earpiece on the side. He looked very young. I then knew he was a scout. He matches the model of one you would see. He saw me and asked, "Yo' wassup? Workin' for BLU or RED?" he asked. Quite an emotionless child.

"RED. I'm their new Demo," I responded.

"I thought Demos were supposed to be drunken up Irish bastards. You look more qualified for a Spy than anything else," he replied.

"Aye! Watch that mouth on ye' kid! What kind of fucked up person would make that sorta' stereotype?" I questioned.

"Same person that would beat your drunken asses in every day. From what I've heard, the demos keep getting killed by the our Spy. The BLU one. I'm sure when you don't see it coming he'll just stab you in the back like all your other worthless teammates," he replied. I'm not getting a good liking from this kid so far. Very narcissistic about his team.

"Watch it lass… We're not on the battlefield yet, but tell me more about this BLU spy," I requested.

"Whatever you wish ya Deutch Bag. He's the oldest person on our team. He's murdered several heavies, demos, medics, snipers, and even some scouts on your team. He's rich due to his killing skills. However, that makes him a target, and he's become more paranoid. Rumors are stating he's going to retire any day now," he answered.

"How come he is so bloody rich?" I asked.

"Out there, the more people you kill, the richer you get. Your corporation pays you that money for each kill you usher. They work in a mannerly business to save money though. Such as putting the new members of both teams on the same trains. So, if you get many kills, the corporation raises your MPK, or money per kill. However, it is like a bounty hunt once you have so much fucking money. If someone on the other team kills you, not only is his MPK raised, but he also steals half of the money you earned. Your corporation won't send you back until you've killed so many of your members that you are practically a millionaire. He has been saving that money to take some lady he likes on a leisurely cruise, and give her the best he offers. He's quite a swoon if you ask me, but he's determined by love, and love does crazy things to your mind. He's roughly 5 more kills away from being able to retire and earn his money. No one has retired in a long time, so the majority of people on the battlefield right now have earned a crazy amount of money," he responded.

"How come no one has retired in a long time?" I asked.

"It's the stupid reason why less men are coming out here. They see more interest in those who are skilled enough to get enough money. So what they do is they coax them with promises of high salary, and see if they can get an almost impossible amount of kills. So much that almost no one can get half of all the ones they need. Needless to say, the money keeps floating around in between teams until someone is lucky enough to retire. Usually people get roughly 2-5 kills before they die. You need 50 kills in order to retire for your class. In fact, different classes have different MPKs and different retirement requirements. For scouts, the MPK is usually 10,000 per kill at start off. A good scout may get his up to 45,500 MPK if they've killed a few people. They need 40 kills to retire. The scout earns more MPK and has less kills to retire since we often have the hardest time killing people. Your MPK will probably be 8,500. If you do well, you should have an MPK of 38,000 by the time you get killed," he answered.

"I won't be getting killed any time soon. At least, I don't plan on it. Why did you come out here?" I asked again.

He shrugged and said, "I had no other options. I joined the army and I'm an orphan. I was the last in my unit so I left and now I end up here. As for your heavy friends status… They have an easier time so they usually have a 5,000 MPK to start. Eventually they can get up to as high as 50,000 MPK, but the retirement requirement is absolutely ridiculous. They need 100 kills to leave."

"One hundred? That there be some serious bullshit!" I exclaimed.

"I know. Let alone, Medic is the hardest class to retire as. Medics' MPK is the highest of all classes, at 12,250. Once they get some ubers and a couple of kills, their MPK goes up to roughly 40,000. They have a slower rate. However, in order to retire, they must activate 70 ubercharges, and kill 40 people. Quite a daunting task if you ask me. As for spies, they have a moderate MPK, along with a slightly more reasonable retirement requirement. The MPK to boot is 7,500, and at this point, our spy has roughly 1,200,000 MPK. They need to rack up 120 engineer items destroyed, which isn't as hard as it sounds, and kill 40 people, like mine," he responded.

"This sounds like a freaking war game. In the end, it just takes forever for someone to win, and when that one person wins they go home a hero. It's not bloody fair. At least some of the team should get some of that person's money!" I exclaimed.

"I don't really care about your issues. I just wish that was true for us. If he retires, he goes home with roughly 9 million. At least give your team a share of that!" raged the scout. He has quite an attitude. I don't think he'll get along too well with his teammates. "I guess I'm just kind of mad. So hey, I'm willing to at least make a truce for a while. First week on the job, and we don't kill each other. After that, we chase each other around as much as we want. Deal?" he asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not. After all, maybe the corps can take a lesson from that," I assured.

"Cool. I'll see you later. This train gets off in about 18 hours," he then went to the back of the car after saying that. So I was asleep/hung-over for a while. Bloody hell. I'm addicted to that beer.

"Ding!" beeped the overhead. "Welcome passengers. We will be arriving at, RED vs. BLU war field in roughly, 9 Hours. Please stay seated as the ride continues." I had been talking to the heavy and every now and then the scout for the last few hours. I got some sleep, and we were 9 hours away. Something confused me though. Why would the war field be so far away from any signs of civilization. It was confusing, really. Honestly, why do they locate a war field two fucking days away from a recruitment area? Do they not want any civilians to be killed? It isn't like a foreign war. Hell, I don't even know what they are fighting over!

"Is little Demoman okay?" asked the Heavy. "You have been muttering to self for long time."

"Oui, I'm fine Heavy. I've just been thinking about this war that's going on," I answered.

"Demoman thinks hard? I thought that Demoman do, not think," he replied. Where do people keep getting these bloody superstitions? Just because we like to drink and we usually are missing an eye doesn't mean we don't think. I mean seriously, I love the Grenade Launcher due to the ability to bounce off walls. You think that take blind luck? No! we are all bloody smart enough to calculate where a flying bomb goes.

"No! WHERE THE HELL DO THESE PEOPLE KEEP GETTING THESE FUCKING SUPERSTITIONS!" I yelled.

"Calm down Deutch Bag. It's just that your kind of group is more stereotypical than others. Every group has some sort of stereotype on them. Scouts are narcissistic, soldiers are diehard patriots, pyros are insane, demos are what we just described to you, heavies are fat, engineers are Texan cowards, medics are mentally insane, snipers are just weird, and spies are just plain French assholes," shrugged the scout.

"… It still don't make no sense to judge a series of people based on what they heard," I replied.

"Many men do it. It is just instinct and nature of men and women," explained the heavy. Before the conversation continued, something odd happened. We both started to feel the tram shaking. The overhead then beeped: "Warning! Warning! Malfunc-func-tion-ing… Please evacuuuaaate . FNSH!" the train immediately rammed into full speed. It was going at least 10 times as fast as it was than what it was at earlier. It continued to run faster and faster, until it was so fast that the force was strong enough to rip our cable car in half. "Shit! Demoman!" exclaimed the heavy. I was on the half that the heavy and the scout weren't on.

"You gotta' jump man! We'll catcha'!" promised the scout. I had no other choice. But it was too long of a jump. I then had an idea. I took out my sticky grenade launcher and placed a bomb. This was going to hurt like hell, but, I detonated it in a way that it launched me just hard enough to jump to the other tram. It hurt my ass quite badly, and I may have sprained something but, the two of them caught me, hauled me on and then the bottom half of the trained slowed down and drifted off into the distance. The overhead then beeped again: "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeegainering staaaable conconconcondiiiiitiions." Sure enough it was nowhere near stable. It still didn't slow down at all. I was afraid the sheer force of movement was going to continue pulling the trains apart, one by one. However, after a minute of high speed railing, it started to slow down to its regular pace. "Destininininination arrrrrrival in roughly, 1 Hour. Asssssured accurrracy is had has been assur- BZWRRT," beeped the overhead until it shut down. It was accurate all right. I saw the insignia of an American Flag waving high above two enormously large buildings. We had finally made it, and in one piece.

"Well… there it is. The place where we either go to hell, or become rich as hell," I chuckled.

"Da. It will be a long war. We may die. But we will try best not to die! And crush baby BLU team!" exclaimed the Heavy

"Whatever lardfat. I just hope I don't get killed within the first week. I wouldn't even get a chance to fight demo over here," he answered. I now finally saw some respect in that child. It pleased me. My statement was true. So was the heavy's. It will be long, hard, and where we try to crush BLU. However, we may die in our trial, or may go home millionaires in success. Either way we have killed many, many men on the way there. This war was going to get bloody, and the three of us knew it. Whether we make it through the first day, or whether we die when there is one last kill to get before we retire. This was the beginning of our impact.

That would be it for chapter one. I hope the readers enjoyed this story so far, as it did take a few days' worth to make this chapter. Soon I will be coming out with the next chapter. Aptly named, this chapter was, "New Friends, and Enemies". The next one is called, "Too Vile For Newcomers". As I mentioned, this will be a long series, so you might as well prepare to raise your patience to the highest level, as this will be a long, hard, exhausting campaign of a fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2, Too Vile for Newcomers

The Legend of the Demoknight, a TF2 Fanfiction. Chapter 2, Too Vile for Newcomers

Author's Note: Well that was the first chapter out of the way. Now I can continue onto to #2 This Chapter is going to be somewhat longer, as it is containing 2 action scenes, and a whole shitton of character introduction. Everyone you haven't met will be met in here. However, you meet the rest of the BLU team from Scout's eyes instead of Demo's, or Tavish's eyes. Hope you enjoy. Plus, sorry about some of the errors in chapter 1. I found the ones here and fixed them.

**Disclaimer: As I said in chapter 1, I do not own a share, manipulate anyone, or control any section of any Valve related games, such as Team Fortress 2. If I did have such luxuries, why the hell would I be on here, writing up a fan fiction in the first place? I'm not saying it's degrading, I would just have different things to do in my time.**

…..

I knew I had to see our medic quickly. I would have no time for introduction as the sticky jump had hurt my ass quite badly indeed. The train soon stopped by the war field and we had packed up. The heavy was carrying me with a fireman's hold. How strong was this big loaf? I know his gun was 150 kilograms and he carried that around with him, but he was carrying a backpack full of sandwiches, his minigun, and me at the exact same time. That's over 200 kilograms! He himself probably weighs as much as his gun. We got into the base to see everyone at a meeting. By the looks of it our soldier was in the leader's seat.

"Come in privates. You are our new members, correct?" asked the soldier.

"Da. We come in late time, since train trip is too long," he replied.

"There is no excuse for tardiness! You maggots must have patience and must learn to go quicker," he exclaimed. How harsh is he?

"Don't mind him. He is a bit too vile for newcomers. I suggest once you are acquainted here then you can talk to him," said our sniper.

"Whatever, Australian. I will attend to this commie maggot after the meeting. As for our new demo, what business do you have here?" he asked.

"Uh, sir, I guess, our train was ripped in half by force. I need to see our medic in order to get healed up right away from a sticky jump," I replied. Everyone looked in awe.

"Hold on a sec, you just got here and you already know how to sticky jump, and to call the soldier, 'Sir'?" asked our sniper.

"Uh, yes?" I questioned.

"Wow. You are a fast learner. I can tell you will make a good addition to our team. Welcome to the RED headquarters. Same goes for your heavy friend. I am the leader of this crew, and I will show no tolerance for inexplicable behaviors!" exclaimed the Soldier. What a blowhard.

"Don't worry mate. He just thinks he is the leader because he is the closest to retiring on our side. He's gotten at least 30 kills. Half way through the amount you need to retire here as a soldier. I assume you were briefed on the way here?" asked the Sniper.

"Aye. Actually their new Scout told me. The BLU one," I replied.

"Hm. Soldier killed the old scout a few days ago. Looks like these companies waste no time in finding new recruits. As for old heavy and demoman, they were both killed by their spy. Quite a nasty bitch if you ask me," responded the sniper. "So I'm somewhat new here. I got a kill on their pyro, and on their medic before. I haven't been here that long. Only before the last recruitment before yours. It was a lonely week long ride, considering the last sniper was the only one killed that week. Ever since then, I've been strictly good with my instincts. I know when people are in the room with me."

"Sounds like you practiced a lot. I am just new here so I do need a tour of the base," I requested.

"Don't come looking to me. You might as well ask our soldier, unless you don't want to risk getting your face bashed in by a shovel. Like I said, he is too vile for newcomers, and he won't take lightly to any bad behaviors. If you don't want to tour with soldier, I suggest you ask our spy. He has been here the second longest," suggested the sniper.

"Thanks mate. I will see him soon after I get better," I remarked. I then left to the doctor's office to see the medic. Before I left I asked, "Why is soldier so mean to heavy?"

"It's because he's Russian and he's a patriot. A diehard one too," he answered. I should keep that in mind.

…..

I went to the doctor's office and I saw our pyro waiting there. He mumbled, "Hrrw."

"What?" I asked. It was hard to understand him under the mask.

"He said 'ello," said the medic. "He iz hurt due to ze enemy heavy's minigun." I remembered my friendship with the scout.

"Hz qut mn t th rst f r' tm," he replied. "Ylln 't s, tntng t s, nd ll ths thr mn stff."

"Sorry mate, I'm still having trouble understandin' ya'," I explained.

"He iz saying, 'He is quite mean to ze rvest ov our team. Yellin at us, taunting at us, and all this other mean stufv," he replied. He has a pretty strong German accent, but it seems rusty and old. "Pyro is a strong and stealthy man. We once joke that he would make a great spy, instead of a great spychecker." He chuckled with that remark.

"I stll rmmbr tht y'knw," groaned the pyro.

"Aye. So, how do you sneak in so stealthily if you aren't a spy?" I asked.

"Gnrlly I snk bhnd lns whn n' n' s' lkng. 'F smn ctchs m thn I rn ff scrng thm wth flms," he replied. "Whn I d' gt thr wtht ssu, I gnt mny, nd thy ftn gt klld."

"How long have ya' been here lass?" I asked.

"'Bt 5 wks r s. Lngr thn thrs, bt nt 's lng 's sldr," he replied.

"Soldier has been here for a month and a half. I have been here for 3 months, yet nowhere near to retiring since I value life too much," replied Medic.

"Can you translate for what he just said medic?" I asked.

"Sure. About 5 weeks or so. Longer than others, but not as long as soldier." He answered.

"Thanks mate. I assume the healing is done, yes?" I asked.

"Yes. You are good to go!" exclaimed medic.

"Alright! I am off to see scout for a tour of the place. I should also meet up with heavy," I said.

"Danka. Anytime my black friend," replied medic.

"Lrght, s'y'ltr," mumbled pyro.

…..

I met up with heavy in the hallway. He must have been briefed about how scout was going to tour us if we didn't want to go with soldier. "So, who have you met demoman?" heavy asked.

"I met pyro and medic in the doctor's office. Pyro comes off comes off hard to understand but friendly, and medic is just friendly and loyal to his work," I answered.

"Da. I met spy on way here. He is a bit creepy, and does not look too much sane. However, he was nice enough to me. I met sniper later. We are friends. I can tell," he replied.

"Sniper is a nice man. I heard the engineer is going to tag along too to explain some of the mechanisms around here," I explained. We then saw scout and engineer at the end of the hallway. Scout looked very impatient, tapping his foot, while engineer was just sitting there with a straight face. "Took you two fucking long enough. You were supposed to be here like 5 minutes ago," scout grunted.

"I had to go to medic's place. I sticky jumped in some issues on the way here, so I kind of hurt my ass," I explained.

"Well ya best all get along with everyone 'round here. You best stay away from soldier if ya ask me. To vile to all the new ones. He needs to be taught a lesson," said engineer.

"I think heavy learned that the hard way," I chuckled. From there on we started the tour. Without the engineer tagging along, I'm sure scout would have gotten lost in the sheer size of the place. Honestly, there were several different entrances, and exit ways into and out of the base. No wonder the sniper suggested the tour. The place is massive. I saw 3 different ways to get to the intelligence, four different resupply areas, and almost 10 passageways leading to the medic's office, and where engineer usually sets up. What kind of moron makes up this shit?

The tour continued regularly for a while. However though something seemed a bit off after it was over. It was about engineer. He was almost stalking me, watching my every move. It kind of creeped me out. It almost seemed at one point that he was hiding something. I was walking around when I heard someone decloak. "So you are our new demoman?" he asked. He sounded French. I realized he was our spy.

"Aye, so you must be our spy," I replied.

He shrugged and replied, "Oui, so I am. I recommend if you want to be a better demoman than you meet up with me and the engineer after tomorrow's fight. At night, preferably midnight if you can."

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Agh! Can't talk right now! I must go," he said. He cloaked and disappeared from sight. How odd. Why did he just leave all of a sudden? All I can conclude is that he is weird. He said to meet up with engineer tomorrow at midnight. He said I should go there if I want to be a better demo. That didn't make too much sense to me, considering I only fucking got here, and I haven't even had a chance to kill anyone yet. Maybe I'm good enough of a demo on my own. I just then heard light footsteps. The noise started to increase, until it was almost full on stomping. I then quickly hid behind some barrels out of sight. I then heard a deep voiced Russian man say, "I thought spy said there would be many here. He was liar." It must have been the BLU heavy.

"Jamul. Ve must have been lying somehow. Didn't he say that the RED team had gotten a new demoman and heavy?" asked a German man. It must have been the BLU medic.

"Da. He did. He must be around here somewhere. Maybe we can find spy and talk to him on where everyone is," said the heavy. I then tried to sneak by when I made a step too loud for heavy to say, "HELLO BABY!" I jolted as fast as I could. I ran down the corridors, not caring about which direction I was going. I heard him scream down the hallway, "RUN COWARDS!" he had started chasing me, so I was dashing through the base. I knew what I should do. I should alert my team that the BLU heavy, medic, and spy were all in our base. I should head to soldier first. I ran into soldier's room to see him shining his shovel.

I yelled, "Sir! The BLU heavy, medic and spy are in the base! We must alert our men to fight!" I exclaimed.

"I like you're thinking private. I will alert now," he said. He then ran over to a microphone and yelled into it, "ALERT! PREPARE TO FIGHT! THE BLU HEAVY AND MEDIC HAVE BREACHED OUR DEFENCES! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE BLU SPY!" With that, everyone was alerted and grabbed their weapons to head out. The soldier, heavy and I were in a group. The medic and engineer were by the engineer's sentry, the spy was somewhere, and the rest were in a group together. Just then we get around the corner and there they are. The soldier took out his shotgun and did evasive maneuvers to distract the heavy. It worked well enough for our heavy to rev up his minigun. By the time the BLU heavy was ready to fire, our heavy had already started. Within seconds, the power of the minigun had littered several bullets into the BLU heavy and down he fell like a mighty bear. He yelled out in death. The soldier then threw out his rocket launcher, aimed at the medic, fired twice, and obliterated the medic with sheer power. We were all relieved after this scene. We then went into our main hall to celebrate, while the soldier did keep us alert that their spy was still in our base.

That night the soldier came up to me before I went to bed. He said, "Private demoman, you have done well today, and for that I will give you an extra hour of sleep. You alerted us that the heavy, medic, and spy were in our base. For that we thank you. You now may go to sleep and earn the extra hour that you deserve. I saw him then walk over to heavy, and gave him the same honor that he gave me, except instead for killing the BLU heavy. I needed the sleep, as breakfast is early. I took a swig of beer and then went to sleep. Hopefully no one will murder me in my longer rest.

…..

This next section is viewed from the BLU Scout's Eyes. Just a notice.

…..

It was dinner time. Because heavy and medic were infiltrating the RED base, none of us were really out on the battlefield. Besides, it isn't protocol for someone on their first day to go to the other side and fight. In their first day, they aren't allowed to leave. However, that doesn't mean they can't fight if there is an infiltration. If there is, they can go as gun crazy as they want. Just then Spy walked in with a sad look on his face.

"Merde…" he muttered to himself. "Oui. How is everyone doing?" he asked.

"Fine," we all replied. Almost all simultaneously. "Wasn't heavy and medic going to come back with you?" I asked.

"Yes… About that…" he said. He sounded very grim.

"You don't mean-" asked our Demoman.

"Oui. They died. Thanks to three of them. RED demo alerted everyone, Soldier distracted heavy and killed medic, and their heavy killed ours," he explained.

"Well that there is some rubbish… If they hadn't expected it, maybe it would've worked," said sniper.

"I agree. We should go give demo what he did to our teammates!" exclaimed soldier. We all agreed, and so the rest of the team rushed out the door, except for Engineer and Spy. In line too, going by soldier, pyro, demo, and then sniper. I was kind of feeling down.

"What is ze matter scout?" asked Spy. Engineer went to maintain his buildings.

"Well… It's just my first day and I haven't left the base. I wanted to go and join them, but I guess that won't work. Otherwise I'd be dismissed, and have nowhere to go," I explained.

"I see. Well… The rest of them should be fine. I'm not going over there," he replied.

"Huh? Why the hell not, you're seeking revenge aren't you?" I asked.

"True, I am displeased with their demo, but I have too much at risk. Their team is pretty nasty, and I'm not sure whether they will escape or not. The three of them worked together and bam, we lose our best partners," he explained. "If the demo would alert them again, the 4 of them would get fucked quite quickly. We would need our entire team to charge in there, and we are missing our two strongest members now aren't we?"

"I guess… Well, I'll keep watch then while engy maintains his stuff," I replied.

"Good. As long as you're here make yourself useful. Until later, adios! (I know that's Spanish. He is supposed to know many languages)" he answered back. For such a concerned person, he is quite laid back. For the moment I went to look out the doorway. There was no rule against that. Just then I heard a fuzzing noise behind me. I recognized it as a spy's decloak. Although spy was heading back to his room.

"Well, you're quite a nimble little boy aren't you?" he asked. He sounded French.

"Wha- SPY! Spy in here guys!" I yelled. Before I could take out my baseball bat he bashed my head against the wall.

"Well, your reaction is quick. But not quick enough boy. Take lessons from your spy," he said. What the hell was he doing? Mentoring me?

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I should do?" I grunted. I pulled out my bat and dodged his fist. He turned around and cloaked. "Come out you backstabbing scumbag!" I yelled.

"Heheh. You are persistent. That will get you killed on the battlefield. You must know when to fall back," he explained.

"SHUT UP! COME OUT YOU FUCKING COWARD!" I screamed.

"Fine then. I will not kill you though," he explained.

"Well I'll kill you then!" I grunted. I swung my bat and he dodged. He flicked out his knife and threw it into my strong hand, along with slicing me up. "Aaaaaaaaagh!" I yelled.

"Scouts are supposed to dodge quick things. You must get better at that too," he said.

"I th-thought you w-weren't going to kill m-m-me," I moaned.

"I'm not. Unless you decide to keep fighting I will keep unarming you and rendering you useless until you can't move but you still live," he said.

"You're an asshole," I moaned.

"Maybe. But you should heed to my advice. Scouts that don't have agility and are very persistent will end up dead on their first day. Before you wander out onto the field you should take some lessons. Until then, au revoir!" he said. He then cloaked and I could tell he opened the door. I saw him sneak up against my teammates as they were going to breach the wall. I could hear far off, "Surprise!" He then backstabbed our soldier and our pyro, and they both fell to the ground. Sniper and demo turned around to get shot in the head. Insane. He just killed 4 people single-handedly. Our team roster has just shrunk to three. Why hadn't he killed me though? Why had he given me advice… That didn't make sense. I once again heard off in the distance, "You got blood on my suit you morons. Maybe you should watch your backs more carefully." He then stepped into the BLU base. This experience taught me one thing: I am not going to cut it. I do need to take his advice and go start exercising and take dodging courses from Spy. I should also watch persistence and watch what I'm doing carefully. The four of them just got killed by the spy. I'm for once now, scared.

…..

I had heard some screaming outside so I went to check on it. When I got back I saw our spy walk in with his coat half-soaked with blood and a fully blood covered knife and a steaming revolver in his hand.

"Bonjour. I think you heard my killing spree outside, no?" he asked.

"Aye, I heard them scream. You killed… how many?" I asked back.

"I killed four. Their sniper, demoman, soldier, and pyro," he answered.

"Holy shit… How long have you been here?" I questioned.

He shrugged and said, "I've been here long enough to adopt good skills. I also overheard you and your friendship with the BLU scout. Knowing that, I evaluated him, and I can easily say, he is not ready for these fights yet. He can't dodge well, he isn't quick enough, and he is too persistent. All of those will lead him to getting killed quickly."

"So wait, there are only 3 people on their team now?" I asked.

"Oui. However, I don't think it is safe considering their engineer is maintaining his stuff and their spy is on watch. God knows what the hell would happen if he were to pull off what I did. I am going to keep this secret between you me and the engineer for now. Au revoir," he said and then walked off.

"Wait hold on," I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why do you keep talking about the engineer, and what's this about tomorrow at midnight?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "You will see tomorrow at midnight, and don't let your anxiety get the best of you." He then walked off to get a change of clothes and then headed towards engineer's office. Wow, just my first day here and already 6 people are dead. This is going to be most certainly a bloody dangerous war.

…..

I decided to head to engineer's office to talk to him with spy.

"Didn't I tell you not to let your anxiety get the best of you?" he asked.

"Don't mind him spah. Let us just tell him the basics on our plan," said engineer.

"Aye. So what is going on between you two?" I asked.

"We decided it would be our best interest to leave the battlefield, despite the retirement crap. We already have enough money to support ourselves, and we're still young and physically fit. How old are ya son?" asked engineer. I was quite interested, but when I heard they were young and fit, I wasn't so sure whether I should join them. I mean, I was 34 years old, and my arms weren't in such good condition. However, I could run like hell and escape from most situations.

"Well, all I can do is run and lift, and I am quite old. 34 years, I think," I answered.

"That will not do us much good. If I could convince scout to do so, then we could have all we need. Plus, I don't think heavy will join us, so… Yeah, we really just need the scout," spy said.

"I don't think that will work. Scout is moody, has an attitude and is very impatient. I will help, but I won't join you on your escape. I need the money way more than you guys ever needed it," I said.

"Right. Your family's starvin' and they're all sick. We just simply need the money to get on our feet," said engineer.

"Oui. You said you will help us right? If so, then we would mainly utilize the abilities that you'll attain tomorrow night. Otherwise, there isn't much more to that," explained the Spy.

"Thanks for helpin' us demo. We're gonna need as much help as we can if the both of us, and others are gonna 'scape," said engineer.

"You're welcome. For now, I need to get my rest. I will need that extra hour for my first day," I stated. I then headed off just so I could go and get some rest.

…..

Once again, switching back to BLU Scout's POV.

…..

I saw spy and moaned, "H-h-h-heeelp me…"

"Merde! Who did zis to you scout? We can't afford to have just 6 people on our team!" he exclaimed. He must not have known about the death of everyone else.

"Their sp-spy did it to me…" I groaned.

"Erg. Tomorrow I'm going to kill zat son of a bitch. For now, since we don't have medic, I'll bring you to engineer's dispenser," he said. He attached some sort of item to my back so he could pull me like he was pulling a luggage. "What did he do to you?" he asked.

"It is kind of hard to explain…" I said.

"I have all the time I need," he replied.

"Okay, when you went away I heard him decloak. I tried to get him with my bat but he pushed my head against the wall. Quite hard too. He was also giving me advice for some reason. He said I needed to be quicker at taking out weapons. Next he cloaked and I tried yelling out to find him. He then said that I was too persistent. More evaluating and giving more advice. I then tried to hit him again, but he dodged, flipped out his knife, and incapacitated me by cutting certain parts. Now I can hardly move. I even watched him-m-m," I stuttered before I told him the what happened.

"Yes, he did what?" he asked.

"He killed, all of them. Snuck up behind him, stabbed pyro and soldier, and shot sniper and demo…" I moaned.

"Merde, merde, merde! This is very bad. Thank god we are almost the engineer," he said. I saw the hall and engineer was sitting by his sentry.

"What in tarnation happened to you scout? You need my dispenser?" he asked.

"Oui. He was hurt badly by their spy. Their spy had also killed all 4 of our friends who tried to retaliate," he said.

"Damnit! Now what're we gonna do, just sit here and wait for them to kill us?" he questioned.

"We won't wait here for _them _to kill _us_. We will just stay here until the new members arrive. It sure won't be easy though for us to get back up on our feet," I said.

"The only thing I can think of is tomorrow head into their base and try and kill as many people as I can. If I can kill as many people as they just killed us today, I should be able to retire, and get our team back into position," he exclaimed.

"Sounds like a plan. Scout, you'll be here healing up with me tomorrow. It is going to be solely spy out there that will mess up the team. We will just fend off ourselves," he said.

"But what about the intel?" I asked. "The intel was the whole reason we were fighting here in the first place… right?" I asked.

"I don't know… We don't really know what we're fighting over, it just pays well. As for the intel, they may deduct our salary a bit, but it would be worse to get ourselves killed," he said. We had a plan. Not a very good one, but in these times, we will need all the plans we can get.

…..

Today has been one hell of a day… I don't think I can handle much more. I think I need to create a log, or a diary! I do have an old book… Let's see here. First page.

X Day, X Month, XXXX Year,

Today is one kind of hell for the memories. I will make a list of what just happened.

1: First day here and I get to our heavy and their scout.

2: The train is ripped in half and I must sticky jump.

3: I have to meet the rest of my team.

4: The Heavy and Medic breach our defenses.

5: We kill the heavy and medic.

6: Spy reveals that he had killed 4 of our enemies.

7: Spy and engineer tell me their plans to escape.

Other than that I don't have too much more to discuss about today. Plus, I have something to attend tomorrow at midnight. I don't know what it is for, but engineer and spy have it planned for me.

Diary Entry By TDG

…..

Well the words here are… 4,474. Yeah that's almost 1,500 more words than chapter 1. An important note, after chapter 3, "An Upgrade", I will be starting a second FanFic on Pokémon. I hope it goes down well. Just check out my homepage when you can.


	3. Chapter 3, An Upgrade

Legend of the Demoknight, A TF2 Fanfiction. Chapter 3, An Upgrade

Author's Note: If you have been reading this entire fic then ignore this little paragraph. If you haven't go back and read the rest. If you're THAT stuck up, then you may as well know that I will be starting a second fanfic soon. It will be on pokemon, and it will be called "No regular trainer". If you have the time, look at my homepage for updates on this and upcoming events.

Let's see here… This is a very key chapter in the story. The opposite of filler. This time it will not switch the POV unlike chapter 2. That will only occasionally happen throughout this fic. If it does, I will say that the POV has changed to whoever it is. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: There is absolutely no way that I can own a share in any of the Valve franchises, like TF2. I personally find more fun doing this anyways. =3**

…..

I decided the next day that I would just spy check and see if I could catch a glimpse of their spy. Considering our spy had incapacitated their scout, and he wouldn't hurt me anyways, and engineers usually don't go out and fight, there was only their spy. I decided to stick with sniper, just in case is his instincts weren't good enough to catch a spy. The day REALLY dragged on. I started getting so bored while sniper looked out the window, confused where everyone was. I wanted to tell him, but I wouldn't want him trying to rush in there and getting killed by a sentry. In fact we were all so bored, we decided to hold a little festival. We all gathered in the meeting room while heavy and pyro had made food for everyone. However, scout, just to make sure, was going to head in and try to capture the intel. It was a really fun party, and it generally went well because the soldier was in a good mood today. Plus, I had gotten an extra hour of sleep, which was always helpful on the first day. The heavy was also quite cheerful, as he also had gotten an extra hour of sleep. We were all talking when I decided to make sure sniper was okay. He hadn't known about the party, so he was still up in the room. I almost got lost, considering the sheer size of the complex was large enough to get EVERYONE running in circles constantly. It must be a pain in the ass when someone gets the intel and you have to look everywhere in the base, and even if you did check every nook and cranny, the capturer could have even already gotten out of the base, and already gotten back with the intel. Anyways I was in utter shock when I saw what was happening. I saw sniper with a dead look on his face, and the spy was holding him by the neck with a revolver in his hand. The sniper was bleeding out of his back. He backstabbed him.

"Bonjour, Scottish drunk," he said. Cocky. I tried to pull out my beer bottle but it was too late. He had picked me up and said, "Worried about your little sniper? Don't worry, he is dead. And soon you will be too." Before he could shoot me in the face, our scout comes up, holding the intel and sees what's happening.

"Let go of him fag!" he yelled. The spy tried shooting him, but it missed and scout whipped out his bat. He hit him with it and then spy cloaked. He ran around trying to find him. It was no use, he must have already escaped.

"He's gone mate. He almost killed me too," I groaned. "Sniper is dead. If it weren't for you I would have a bullet in my brain. Thanks mate," I said.

"Shit. We have a man down now. He wasn't even here for that long. Now that damned spy is even richer than before," he replied.

"Aye… I know what you mean. It would be our best interest to alert the soldier," I noted.

"Um… Could you tell him? I mean, reasonably, the soldier likes you more than anyone else here, and I can get sort of, um… skittish," he admitted.

"It's a reasonable fear don't worry. I will go talk to him," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," he applauded. I went off to go tell the soldier that the spy was still running around in our base. I knew that the new members for BLU will be here tomorrow. They may pick up a new sniper if I can tell soldier in time. Hopefully that will help. I found soldier opening the intel box that scout had scored in for us.

"Sir, soldier?" I asked.

"What is it private? I am in the middle of something important," he groaned.

"I can see you are opening the intel case sir, I just need to notify you that the BLU spy has killed our sniper and is still in our base," I responded.

"Okay then, but I'm busy. Go onto the overhead and notify everyone, as I'm busy opening the intel," he stated.

"Yes sir," I replied. I went back to the overhead and announced to everyone. They all immediately left their posts and went to guard the intel and spy check. I went back down to soldier where I saw him rushing out with his shotgun and rocket launcher.

He alerted to me, "I saw a spy! He went that way!"

"Okay sir!" I replied. Just then I realized something that was off about him. I just then realized, "Oh shit. SPY! GET BACK HERE!"

"Ah you are very smart. But alas, not quick enough. Au revoir!" he said. I immediately rushed down to soldier's room where he was barely still living with a large gaping hole in his back. Backstabbed, like the sniper.

"H-h-hellp, demoman. Damned spy got m-m-me," he moaned. I picked him up and ran to medic's office. I got there quickly since his office wasn't far away.

He gasped, "Waaa! Vat happened to him?"

"Spy got him. Bloody bitch killed sniper too, but the soldier isn't dead yet," I told him.

"Quickly, put him on the healing table," he said. I put him there and he took out his medical gun and started healing him. Thankfully, the medigun is strong enough to keep him alive, and heal him within a minute.

"Thanks for saving my life demoman," said the soldier. I then nodded and went off to tell everyone that spy had nearly killed soldier. But I was even more appalled when I went down the hall. I saw pyro on the ground, bleeding very hard, with the BLU spy dragging his knife out of his back. I took out my beer bottle and chucked it at his head.

It hit with full force, and in reaction he said, "You will pay for that!" He pulled out his rifle and shot my hands. It stung badly enough to make me drop my weapons.

I heard farther off, "Hey what's goin' on in here?" It was engineer. He gasped when he came down and saw the sight. He pulled out his shotgun and shot spy with it once before he could cloak and escape. He must have been hurt enough now to try and retreat back to their base. "Damnit, fellas. Spy got our pyro… How bad did he hurt you? No stabbing?" he asked.

"No. He only shot my hands. I think I'll go to alert everyone on the overhead," I said. I went there and once again alerted everyone. However, I noted that he was also badly hurt so he should have retreated. Just then the spy walked into the room.

"Hello demo. I heard over the commotion and I think it would be best to set up a signal between us. So that if we can assure whether either one of us is a spy," he said.

"Aye. How about, I will toss my bottle in to the air twice to assure that I am not a spy. What about you?" I asked.

"I will open and close my knife twice. That will be my signal," he said.

"Okay then. Let's go check on soldier now. We should also order two new members, since pyro and sniper are dead," I noted. We headed back up to medic's office.

"I heard ze bad news. I will dispose of the bodies and order new members. Don't vurry about anyzing else," he assured. We headed off to just do one last check around the base.

…..

I woke up in the middle of night to the sound of a train. It must be the train with the new members. Their members though. Not ours. Since ours had died today we had to wait some time until more trains came. I woke up to hear stomping. Heavy stomping. Of course, it was heavy. I opened my door to see he was heading to the kitchen. That wasn't the real reason why I was up though. The REAL reason was because of whatever the spy and engineer had in planned for me was the reason I was up. I went to say hi to the heavy and he told me he was grabbing a snack. Of course this fat fellow would be wanting a snack at midnight. I didn't have a problem though. I just kept on walking until I got to the intel room.

"Bonjour, demoman," greeted the spy.

"Howdy pardner," also greeted the engineer.

"So, what do you have in store for me?" I asked.

"Just wait and see son. We've been workin' on this for 'while now," he said. He took out a button and the wall started to turn. It revealed a staircase, going far down and it was very dark. "Let's go." We walked down the corridor, the only lights being engineer's flashlight and spy's cigarette. It seemed the staircase would go down for miles until engineer stopped. "Alright spah. Do your stuff." Just then the spy took out his sapper. He attached it to an electrical machine that I could only see when the engineer lit it up. It shut down and a door opened. When I stepped in I was quite amazed. I saw a large statue of a very muscular man, with a tattoo of Australia on his chest. The statue was a faint metallic gold, and didn't seem that intact all that much. On the Australia tattoo I saw the letter "G" on it. What in the world could that stand for?

"What is this bloody place?" I asked.

"This place is probably several hundred years old. 'Reckon this is fake gold. We have no idea what this place is for. However, we did find something here," said engineer.

"What, is it?" I asked.

"It is called a, I believe, claymore?" asked the spy.

"Not only that. And a shield. An old rusty one," said engineer. He had spy help lift the claymore they were talking about. It was a huge-ass sword. Probably about 2-3 feet in length. I was stunned. I picked it up with ease somehow.

"Oui! So it was Scottish heritage! What did I tell you?" questioned the spy.

"Scottish? You mean this was crafted by a Scotsman?" I asked. It was really rusty though, but was bloodstained. Deeply.

"Yeah. I 'reckon that this kind of weapon would only be able to be held by certain people. Looks like you can," said engineer.

"But, I don't understand. You both had to lift this, while I can hold it with one hand!" I exclaimed. I held it up high in one hand, making sure it wouldn't fall off.

"Not only that, but we believe this shield may go along with it," said spy. He attached the shield to my arms yet I felt a great surge of strength and energy go through my legs.

"We were thinkin' 'bout going out on to the battlefield and seeing what you can do with it. See how good that shit works with you, and see if this bonus power will help," said engineer. I nodded my head and we left and went out onto the crossway. If someone found us out, we'd be in a whole mess of trouble. I saw several dummies tied to poles. There was also a long line of red tape running down the crossway. They told me first to see how well I could take off the heads. They came off with ease, as it was so easy to just swing my sword considering how light it felt. They next told me to run as fast as I could along the tape line. We were amazed at what had happened. When I dashed, I started running faster than I could ever imagine any scout. I must have been going at twenty miles per hour. I dashed across the bridge quickly and felt a ludicrous amount of power at the end of the charge. I swung my sword only to have it hit a steel barrel, and completely slice the barrel in half.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"Did you see that? He just sliced a barrel in half!" replied engineer to spy. They babbled on about this, but I was amazed at myself. I could almost feel some sort of surge of energy in the sword itself. There would be no way in a thousand years that I could ever muster up enough strength to even chop a barrel in half. It was a perfectly clean slice too! I decided to test something. I put the sword down and I felt that energy release. I felt less strong but still as fast. I then took of the shield and put it down. Now I didn't feel as fast. Something is weird with these weapons and I know it. This isn't just a regular sword. This isn't just a regular shield. There was something SERIOUSLY weird with these weapons.

…..

I decided the next day that I would give these weapons a test drive. Today I would be able to cross over to the bases so I figured I would do so. I couldn't sleep, so it was unnerving, and I didn't feel as fast as I was overnight. I think the hardest part would be crossing over, and that their team now had a two player advantage since their missing team members arrived. We would have to wait until tomorrow until we could get a new pyro and sniper. I decided to make a priority to kill spy. I didn't like it that he was killing my friends. I was compassionate.

"Demoman? Where did you get big sword and shield?" asked heavy. I had been asked that by our other three members. I almost get demoted by soldier. I decided to just ignore them and see what I could do with the weapons.

"I found… them… uh…" I staggered.

"Oh. You just found them. Okay," he replied. I didn't want to tell him what happened last night.

"Erm, yeah… So… Anything interesting, going on?" I asked. It was an awkward situation.

"Da. Medic is quite nice to me, and so is rest of team. Except for soldier. Soldier is very mean to me. I think it is because of my family," he answered.

"Aye. He is a patriot. People have told me to stay away from him. I saved his life yesterday though, so I think he respects me a bit more than before. You should show him so acts of worthiness if you want him to stop treating you like a, 'maggot'," I advised.

"Da. Thanks for the advice demoman!" exclaimed heavy. He ran off afterwards. He was nice a man. Although he was fat, he was friendly. Not quite what you would expect from heavies. I ran behind lines quite stealthily, like the pyro had told me a long time ago. I saw that the BLU scout was gearing up to go. I waved and moved along, and he waved back. I ran up behind the areas when I saw the BLU sniper completely focused in on trying to find someone to kill. I decided to take out my claymore. Good god… My first kill. I swung as quickly and as hard as I can and his head came clean off with a loud yell. Just then their engineer overhead the distress signal and saw me. He flipped out his shotgun and I decided to take out my grenade launcher. I launched a few rounds, but only one of them had actually hit. I heard him alert the heavy for backup. I soon heard similar loud thumps of heavies walking towards my way. Somehow, I felt even faster. I decided to get to a far back position. I then remembered my charge last night. The heavy was looking around, so I got back far enough, took a step back and charged at full speed. I yelled and the heavy turned to see me. I felt the same climax of energy as the one in the night before. He screamed in fright as I swung my sword so hard it almost went through the floor I hit. His head came off too, just as clean as the sniper's. This weapon was ridiculous. I mean it was a sword, but more than that it was a claymore. No regular one too, since as I took off the heavy's head, I felt even more speed and strength. What the hell was going on? The engineer peeked over to see me gloating over the heavies dead body. I heard him grunt something and hide behind his guns. I would leave him alone, as I really am not interested in fighting any machines for the moment. Instead I decided to see if any more of their new members were there. I looked around with no avail. I decided to head back to my base, when I had just caught a glimpse of their spy with a bloodstained jacket. He looked satisfied. I was going to wipe that smug look off his face. I took a step back, yelled, but I couldn't reach the same speed as in the charge. I just, didn't have the energy. It alerted the BLU spy, and he immediately reacted by cloaking.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in anger. I kept looking around for him, but I guess he had been successful in whatever he had done. I went back inside to see the spy horribly injured, and the engineer near death. "What happened?"

"Spah happened… He nearly killed us. Thankfully heavy drove 'im away," moaned the engineer.

"Oui. He hurt us quite badly. He took us by surprise and destroyed all of engineer's stuff. He even had taken scout with him to help him capture the intel," groaned spy.

"Where is the BLU scout now?" I asked.

"Probably back at their base with our intel. He managed to evade everything we threw at him," said spy. He winked at me. I understood. He had trained from their spy in order to become better. I could tell it was working.

"So, what we do now considering we lost fight?" asked heavy. He was by engineer and spy.

"I don't know, but I like these new items. I almost killed their engineer and successfully killed their sniper and heavy," I replied. "Soldier will be most displeased though."

"Oh, also, scout was unfortunately killed by their pyro. He tried his best, but before medic could get to him, he had already died," said spy.

"Oh. That is shameful. We will mourn him over," said heavy.

"No time for missin' friends son. This is war. It's corrupt and unnecessary, but we were all dragged into this, with no way out but killin'," said engineer. While he may be right, I think I would fare well enough on the field. Maybe good enough to retire

…..

Yeah so expect progress to slow down. Pokemon fanfiction is on my list next. If you have the time once it is published, check it out. If you liked this writing style I'm sure you would like my other writing styles. By the way, I am going to have a very large overtime project develop. I'm keeping it secret, not revealing what it will be based off of, but it will be large. Very large. How large? 10,000 words per chapter large. Yeah, THAT large.


	4. Chapter 4, Heads System

The Legend of the Demoknight, a TF2 Fanfiction. Chapter 4, Heads System

Author's Note: This chapter isn't quite as important as the other chapters, as this is answering some in story questions. I'm glad this is at least getting viewed somewhat viewed, even if No Regular Trainer has more popularity. As you know I will be switching between stories making a chapter per week or ½ week. So expect a chapter of this to come out every 1 & ½ weeks or 2 weeks. Otherwise there isn't much to go over. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY rights to the TF2 series, or with any of the Valve game franchises. I would be rich if I did, okay?**

…..

I woke up this morning to an explosion. I figured it was probably the shell of a rocket, but I went to go and see anyways. When I looked around I realized it was the engineer's sentry being destroyed.

"Dammit, fellas," he moaned. Our spy was there of course. Engineer had a cut on his arm, so I figured the spy had tried to attack him, to no avail of course. "Hey demo. Heard mah sentry get destroyed?" he asked.

"Aye… I see the sapped parts, and the cut. Spy attacked you?" I asked.

"Yeah… Damn spah is sneaky. You never expect it. It's like he waits for you once you've let your guard down. I'll tell you, never, never, NEVER let your guard down," he replied.

"Oui. It is a good idea. I do say though, he is starting to lose his edge. Did you know he once killed the entire team BUT me?" spy asked, grinning.

"Holy fuck! Really?" I asked.

"Yes… We were charging out the gate and I of course cloaked. He had hid overnight at our base, so he lunged down as we were leaving and killed all of us except me. I had captured the intel though, so the match ended. I've warned everyone about him since then. We're getting cautious, so we're constantly watching our backs, making it hard for him to kill us," he replied.

"Spah's been here for a month or two. BLU spah has been here for 'round couple months or so. It's a long war game," engineer admitted.

"Yah, I've been here for less than a week," I chuckled. We all laughed with that remark. I looked down at my shield and noticed a glint on it.

Spy saw and asked, "Do you like your new powers?"

"Aye… I killed two people yesterday, as you probably heard," I replied.

"Good work there pardner. Hope you get more," he said back.

"Actually, I've wanted to talk to you spy. You seem to know more about this then engineer. When I killed both the sniper and heavy with the sword, I felt faster. Stronger too. Any idea mate?" I asked.

"I did some research. I found an old document in an intel of ours, stating a demoman that used this equipment became stronger with every head he took. He got killed by a sniper though, and he wasn't being careful. I assume there is a legacy down the Scottish with this sword. I found an even older document with the same story except that _that _demo retired," he replied.

"Interesting. I'll see what I can do with this sword and see if I can get more kills," I answered. Maybe I could take scout's head once our truce ends. This weapon is going to help a lot. I guess spy was right when he said to come at that time and place to become a better demo. Now I have this awesome-ass weapon that decapitates people.

"I actually worked overnight on a system to classify it by. I call it, 'The Heads System'," spy replied. "I will need you to test it so I can understand the power of each decapitation afterwards. Perhaps tonight?" he asked.

"Sure. No problem mate. For now, I'm heading out on the field," I answered. I waved as I left. I got out to the outer wall of the fort when I saw far off a train. I recognized it as the one I came in. I think I'll go meet our new sniper and pyro, since our scout will come on the next train (most likely).

…..

I walked over to find none other than scout waiting at the gate. The BLU one though

"Yo wassup?" he asked.

"Hi… What the 'ell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing much… Thought I'd give those guys a warning to stay away from me. Just bagged another kill," he said. Wow, he is really good.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Your heavy. He went down with quite a fight, but you know they say," he started off.

"'The bigger they are the harder they fall'," we said simultaneously. We both chuckled with that.

"So… You headin' soon?" he asked.

"Ya. After I greet our new members," I answered. I remembered the plan of engineer's and spy's… Should I see if scout would want to go with them? No… He needs the money more than anyone else like me. An orphan with no one to back him up.

"Well I'll see if I can squirm through those defenses of yours to snag the intel," he told me. I didn't care for the most part, the train stopped and we saw a tall man with a hooded hat along with deep yellow shades, and a gas masked man. Those were our new members.

"Aye, there they are…," I said. They came through. The pyro I heard a muffled "hello" from, and the sniper just stared. He looked through his glasses for a second to look at us and then kept walking. Cold and heartless. The way warriors were meant to be built. Scout had to hide though, because of course it would get us in trouble. We departed as I headed into the BLU base to see if I could take more heads.

"… That demo is giving me quite a scare…" murmured the BLU engineer.

"I understand. Zat claymore of his is quite intimidating," said a French voice. The spy. Time to crash this party. But then I realized an issue. I heard the low-lying beep of a sentry. It was going to go down without a fight. How to corner that though. Stickies would get me noticed, and it wasn't in good position for bouncing off walls. I could only think of one option and that would be to get ubered by the medic. Or…

Sappers! I could get spy to disable the sentry then finish him off! It was perfect. I unfortunately saw the soldier standing guard on the field. He was looking around for any targets. This was going to be easy. I then remembered my shield. The charge! I could easily take him out. I took position, aimed myself, and leapt forward. I yelled out with the sword in hand. I ran forward only to see him turn around and yell out before his head came clean off. The sword had swung so hard it hit the ground. I then felt the same surge rush through my body as with yesterday. I laughed as I ran off. I'd assume spy would be somewhere in our base… The armory. Since spies have all weird gadgets, that would do. I ran back home where I saw spy actually ready to go.

"Hello demo… I assume you came back since you were hurt?" he asked.

"No actually. I just decapitated their soldier. Also, I need your help," I told him.

He grinned and said, "I am pleased to contribute to the team. What do you need assistance with?"

"Everyone knows engineers hide with their sentries and that sappers disable sentries. The only way into the base for the moment is through the spot where the sentry is set up. I have a plan and that is to-" I said before spy cut me off.

"You want me to sap his sentry and then run in," he grinned while he said that. "That will undoubtedly work." We then nodded and went off into the BLU base. He disguised as a demo that was hurt by gunfire.

I heard, "What happened to ya' demo?" asked a Texan. BLU engineer.

"Aye, I was hurt by their heavy. I need the dispenser to heal," said the spy, acting like a demo.

There was then silence, only to be broken by the engineer ushering the words, "Spah sappin' mah sentry!" That was my cue. I ran in and hit the sentry with my grenades. The engineer was awestruck when I lunged at him with my sword. I could outrun him, but I still couldn't access the charge. There must be a waiting period of some sort. The head came off again to add even more strength. We both high fived as we rushed towards the path that led to the intel. We found it unguarded so I had taken it. Spy was going to do some "handiwork" around the BLU base. I assume he was going to stack up some kills, but it could always mean something else like hiding the bodies or disposing of the buildings. Either way I ran back only to see scout running out. Engineer was chasing after him.

"Get back here boy! … Damnit! Got away…," he grunted. He just then noticed the intelligence on my back. "Hey! You got the intel. Good job there pardner."

"Aye thanks mate. I'm going to bring to soldier of course," I said. I trailed off in search of soldier who was grabbing some ammunitions at the armory. I saw him taking down a chain of rockets along with some slug rounds for his shotgun. Slug rounds? That didn't make too much sense to me…

I anyways told him, "Sir! I have captured the enemy's intelligence."

"Good work private! I will notify the authorities of you success. Did you manage to accumulate any kills during your mission?" he asked.

"Aye, I got two. BLU soldier and engineer," I answered.

"Great work! This is a triumphant day for the REDs!" he boomed. I could tell he was happy.

I walked back up to the main armory only to hear, "Get back here wanka!" The sniper… He must be angry.

I then heard, "Too slow chucklenuts!" The scout… Our pact runs out in 2 days, so we couldn't fight each other just quite yet. Sniper turned around to see me.

"Oh… Hello…" he said with a very stern un-amused voice. What the heck? He was raging and he then turns around and treats me as if I was a BLU not worthy to kill. We walked past each other, but I heard him mutter, "wanker…". I just then realized the scout was running towards the intel room. He must not understand that I _already_ got their intel. I just then heard an irritated grunt, and saw the scout come running out with a very unamused face. He waved, but still looked very grumpy. I saw the pyro come running out.

"Whr'd h' g'?" he asked.

"Sorry mate, he ran right past me. Have no clue where," I said.

"Mthr, fckr…" he grunted to himself. Everyone seems to be in a bad mood… What, was there something wrong? I assumed that they were just being moody. Little did I know something was going on right beneath my nose…

…..

I woke up last night to hear a massive explosion. Well, everyone in the RED base heard it and woke up. Only I went to inspect what the explosion was. When I came around the corner there was a crater that now consumed the most important part of the base; the midway. It linked every route. And now it was destroyed. When I looked around I saw that this wasn't any regular _explosion_. It was radiated. I saw small green clouds of dust and even felt the irradiated power. I knew I wasn't in good position. All of a sudden my eyes started to glaze over. Soon enough I couldn't see anything. I yelled out and that was what had sent people looking around. Sniper found me, but this is the real reason how I knew there was something he didn't like about me. He didn't even tell anyone else to come and look for me. He just walked away without saying a word. He just stared at me with that same un-amused look. Fortunately medic came and found me. He motioned everyone to help him up, while he would seal off the irradiated midway.

…..

When I came to be I found myself in medic's office. I saw his medi-gun constantly healing me. My eyes were pulsing, my bones ached, and I had a serious headache. I saw x-rays and it showed just how irradiated my body had been.

"Oh thank goodness you are alive," said the medic. "You've been out for days now."

"Days!" I shrieked. "Wha-what's happened?"

"Not much. Our sniper proves to be very skilled. Pyro was killed by their scout. The most recent scout ran in front of the BLU engineer's guns and died. In general it hasn't been good for us. I was afraid I'd need another demoman," answered the medic.

"Who's still here that I knew before I passed out?" I asked.

"Sniper, engineer, spy, and me. Everyone else died in the last 4 days," answered medic.

"What about the other team?" I asked.

"We only managed to kill their medic in the past four days. Their scout is incredibly quick and agile, and somehow managed to destroy engineer's sentry just by running around it and shooting it. I'm afraid he's just as dangerous as the BLU spy. Speaking of the BLU spy, he managed to kill our scout yesterday. The new one will come tomorrow," said medic. "We need you out on the field; you're one of our strongest members. Soldier also acquired some radiation poisoning, but nowhere near as bad as you were. He was out for a couple of hours." Since it's been so long I assume that our truce had ended with this incident.

"Aye. Where is my sword and shield?" I asked.

"I placed them in the artillery. I needed help from our new heavy though. How do you manage to lug zat zhing all over the place?" he asked.

"I don't know…" I answered. It was true. I had no idea what this sword has in connection to me.

"I'm considering studying it. Your shield is also heavy, but it isn't too heavy. I could carry it on my own," medic replied. "Our current team is you, me, soldier, engineer, spy, sniper, pyro, and heavy. We are lacking a scout."

"Where is everyone right now?" I asked.

"Resting, or practicing. It is 9:00 P.M. right now, and the BLU scout captured his 3rd intel in a row… We're going to go bankrupt if we don't start getting intels and kills… We're getting paid very little for each kill we get. They also raised the retirement amount for us. We're going to get screwed over…" moaned medic.

"No we're not. If I can't do anything with our team, _then _we are truly screwed over. A team without spirit cannot go forth," I stated. Medic looked at me, and then smiled.

"Yes… You have the spirit. You've given me confidence," said medic.

"Aye. We shall fight until there is no more left of us. If we still lose the fight, no one can say we tried our best. If we come back, then it will be like old times," I replied. We shook hands, and then I was on my way. We were in one of the worst conditions that we've ever been in. I'm confident that I can do something that will revive this team. And if it doesn't work, then I accept whatever hell has waiting for me. Let's do this.

…..

I had to come up short on my goal here. This isn't a very important chapter in the series, plus I've been urged to work on No Regular Trainer. Also, I have a bit of a schedule now. Since I go on vacation on the 16th, I'm trying my hardest to get these chapters out as quickly as possible. Plus I have a new fanfic that has a 10000 word limit, which I only plan to make one more chapter before vacation.

There isn't much more I'll need to talk about. I'll see whatever I'll get from this.


	5. Chapter 5, Death Of A Friend

The Legend of the Demoknight, a TF2 Fanfiction. Chapter 5, Death of a Friend

Author's Note: HEY GAIZ. IF YOU DIDN'T READ MY HOMEPAGE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE REALIZED THAT I'M POSTING A NEW CHAPTER FOR EACH OF MY FICS ALL AT THE SAME TIME. IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THEN I HAVE TO REMIND YOU TO LOOK AT MY HOMEPAGE FOR UPDATES!

Sorry, had to get that out of my system.

Chapter title gives it away somewhat, but the more important thing is that you don't know who it is. It could be anyone =P Have to read to find out! This chapter is a big part in the story, and is the 1/6 point in the entire thing. (Or I plan) Either way, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE TF2 FRANCHISE OR ANY VALVE/STEAM/ETC. GAMES. That should cover it.**

…..

The medic urged me not to get up but I needed to find answers. What was the explosion, how'd it get here, and how has everyone important stayed alive? I guess I would go in the order I just listed, but if medic didn't answer me, I had a suspicion that they were trying to hide something from me. I knew what I had to. For the sake of the team, and for answers, I'll need to capture their intel.

It is going to be near impossible with bad offense and great defense on the other side. I needed someone fool-hardy enough to help me in combat and charge in their regardless of consequences. The idea of a scout popped into my mind, but I remember we didn't HAVE one. The heavy would have great fire-power, but he would take a lot of convincing. Besides, we've hardly gotten to know each other, and we wouldn't cooperate. The medic can't really fight, except his emergency syringe gun, which wasn't even that strong. I may be able to try engineer. But he's very concerned, and wouldn't go much of anywhere without defense. The spy is sneaky; not something you want went charging into a heavily defended base without a care in the world. The sniper hates me for reasons unknown, so I would just leave him behind. The pyro could work, but like heavy, I hardly know anything about him. I just know he likes to burn stuff. That left-

Soldier! Of course! Anyone could expect him with some backup. I could talk to heavy and pyro about tagging along. They would make a great addition to me and soldier. I, of course, had to mention it to soldier. I saw soldier trying to modify his gun so that it had a laser guide. It wouldn't work too well anyways.

"Sir! Can I ask?" I asked.

"What is it private? I'm busy trying to-" he said, until he was interrupted by an explosion. One inside his rocket launcher. The entire thing burst into pieces. He was furious. "We have 2 launchers left… no money… no good soldiers… God damn it!" he yelled out.

"Sir, I was thinking of a way to rejuvenate our team into its state of which it once had, but which crumbled after I went away," I told him.

"I'm all ears private," he said. He was focused.

"You might not like it, but we need to capture their intel," I told him.

His eyes widened. He took a breath, and replied, "That isn't possible though."

"Not without teamwork it isn't. If we can cooperate and slip through the defenses, we might just snag the intel, and bring home what is rightfully ours!" I replied.

"Fine. I'll get pyro to tag along. We're friends," he said. That was fortunate. We would have to cooperate a plan between the 3 of us though, and how we will sneak around every enemy, every sentry, every obstacle, without gaining any attention. Pyro came down and we spent over an hour trying to work it out. Soldier suggested we dress up like the spy and cloak our way out. It was stupid and ludicrous. We both knew it wouldn't work. But what we did come up with is a repeating plan. It goes like this:

1: Pyro tries to break through the door which gains initial attention. Soldier and I sneak in during the attempt.

2: Soldier acts as if he is shooting someone. People will rush to the scene which will give me an opening.

3: I get through the opening and the main crossway is there. The pyro and I meet up while soldier runs for cover.

4: The pyro needs to distract the engineer so I can slip into the intel room. If we succeed, neither of us get harmed.

5: From there we meet up with soldier at the main crossway again. I hand the intel to pyro and he runs in front of the security camera. We both go out as quickly as we can while pyro finds the air vent.

6: Pyro will find a way to escape unharmed, while I make my way through the vents. Once I get the intel, we escape, and we rush back home with victory.

It was a cunning plan, a tricky one, and a sneaky one. We gathered supplies for the trip, and we went out the door.

…..

We approached the midway bridge. Beneath us was a large mass of water. We could climb up it, but our real approach was to run through an underground passage. The pyro started off by taking his axe and smashing it as hard as he could on the. Soon enough the sniper was fighting pyro extremely brutally. Soldier and I rushed through the pipeline, knowing that they would be focused on something completely different. From what I heard, the pyro not only had escaped, but had also killed their sniper. He took his Kukri and used it against, slicing right through his heart. We got to the next security in where soldier would create a distraction. He made a far off rocket explode. With each rocket he would get closer. I dressed up so that I looked more blue than red, because the security cams are black-and-white. They'll think that a soldier is chasing me while really he is just finding a way to push me through. Plus they'll try to attack him from a main corridor. I need to go through that corridor, and pyro will find another way through. I'm confident he will. Sure enough pounding stomps erupt from the main corridor. The heavy was going to chase soldier. It was perfect. After he had gone far enough, I slipped through the open door and found myself in the main corridor. Pyro just then came by. He did a handshake that soldier had taught us as a secret spy checking monitor. We wouldn't shake with our pinky or thumb. Only the pointer, middle, and ring finger we would shake with.

We rushed down the corridor to the intel room. Sure enough, right outside of the entrance was the engineer and his sentry, on the prowl. I had studied our building enough to know that there is a vent that can take you around the entrance and into the intel room, undetected. Sure enough I jumped into the vents and made my way around. I looked out the vent and saw the engineer was watching everywhere. I pushed out the vent metal which sent a clacking noise. The pyro would hear it, and so would the engineer. However, it cued the pyro to run right by the sentry to a cover, plus he would hurt the sentry so engineer would need to repair it. Amazingly, it worked. Pyro didn't get hit at all, the engineer went to his sentry to repair. In the blink of an eye, I charged to the intel, nabbed it, jumped in the vent, and then went back. I saw the pyro run around the sentry again flawlessly and went away. The engineer stood by his sentry still though. I got out of the vent, went to the main room where we saw soldier. We did the handshake, everything was fine, and they got out. I had to crawl through the vents with the intel, so it would take more time. It was going fine until…

I heard a clank. Soon enough I felt the front end of the pipe I was in fall down. Soon enough the back end disconnected and I felt the pipe take a fall. It lasted for 2 seconds until I hit hard ground. I squirmed out to see that I was in a processing plant of some sort. I saw a Geiger counter on it. It was turned up high, but it was sealed in a container. I saw a corpse of a dead BLU person resting on a table. When I went to look I could tell he was dead. But when I turned his head over I was more horrified than I could ever be. It was a BLU medic that a green face with wrinkled skin, no eyeballs or nose, and it looked like he had been screaming in his last minutes. I guessed because the bases are identical that maybe there was a bomb here that set off and released the radiation I experienced. I looked around and saw a large tube that was painted black. I turned it over and saw that it was indeed a bomb. A calendar was on it, along with a timer. I examined the calendar and saw that today's date was circled. A time on it said, "1:45 P.M." I looked at the clock and my head flushed red with fright. The time was 1:40 P.M. I had five minutes before I would experience radiation twice as bad as the one earlier in the week. I looked around, panicking to figure a way out. I needed to bring the intel too, otherwise I would never know about this radiation story and the dead medic. Before I realized it I had spent 3 minutes just pacing in a circle. I knew I had only way out. The air ducts. I would climb around them and find a spot to escape. I saw an exit. However, it was very high up, but at this point I didn't care. I scaled the pipes to where the exit was at eye level. I saw on the clock I had 30 seconds until this place was a toxic inferno. I had to look down, and I just realized how high up I was. I started to hesitate. Before I knew it 10 seconds were left. I was out of options. I took a step back, leaped, and never, ever looked back.

…..

"Well spy, tell us the news…" groaned Medic.

Spy took a deep sigh and said, "Yes… Our demo was killed today. The fact that an explosion similar to the one that was one month ago indeed kill him… The area was irradiated with the hazardous fumes, and most likely, if he was shot, burned, or poisoned, there was no hope for him anyways." Everyone had a forlorn face in the room. No one had told him the truth. The real story was that the irradiated explosion before the recent one had actually destroyed his sword and charge-n-targe. He went ballistic and started killing his own teammates at times. He was declared a threat and was euthanized. But the killing antidote wasn't enough for the rage he was in. 2 days later he was limping around the base muttering nonsense. When engineer found him he went into a coma. He woke up 2 weeks later in medic's office. What they had done was infiltrate the BLU base get the similar sword that the Demo had found in the RED base. Only the engineer and spy knew this however, and they did it on their own. They needed medic for one thing.

The Demoknight heritage has been a rare occurrence throughout the entire war. Never has there been a record of a Demoknight using a sword found in the other base. That meant only one thing. They kidnapped a BLU Demo and killed him. They took his blood and transplanted that into the RED Demo's blood, while removing all the blood inside of him. So little did he know it, but the RED Demo has the organs of a BLU Demo. They also transplanted the heart and the lungs.

Well, actually, I found all of this out later. The real spot I was in was getting carried by the BLU scout. He was the only one that heard the explosion since everyone was ranting over the loss of their intel. I had lost most sensation in my body, but wasn't out conscious. The BLU scout also had the BLU intel with him. He was carrying it with him since he knew that I had won the intel fair and square. He propped me out at the door. Scout was leaving me until I could walk on my own. After about 10 minutes I felt like I could walk. I just then, gave a loud bash on the door. Everyone was alerted and rushed to the door. Everyone was dumbstruck when they saw me. I had tattered clothes, scarred faces, and I looked pretty poorly. I probably should have mentioned that I didn't make the jump. I landed on the ground which hurt very badly, but I was launched out of the floor then out of the building from the initial explosion of the bomb. Scout then found me and brought me home and here I am now. Engineer told me later the truth. It didn't change me, as I was still who I am. The Red Demo, Tavish DeGroot, who wields a massive sword and swings it at the flick of the arm. That just meant I would have to re-earn the heads. I gave soldier the intel and said that in the morning I would want to look at it too. Everyone looked happy. Not only had we gotten a kill, but we scored the intel. In this time, it looked like an angel swooped down from heaven and swept us up from the jaws of death. But for the moment, I needed healing and rest. In medic's patient bed, I closed my eyes, and drifted asleep.

…..

The next day was somewhat brighter… Somewhat. We received news that the sponsors of RED team are staying with us and that it's highly unlikely that we're going to run out of money with our 3-player stunt yesterday. In fact, our salary had gotten a notable increase in MPK. Everyone but sniper seemed to be in a good mood, also considering a scout arrives today. I don't know how he'll fair against the other scout, but I figure I should give him some tips. Of course at the train station I saw none other than the BLU scout.

"Yo wassup?" he asked. "You still want to continue the treaty after a month of being KO'ed?"

"I would say so if that's fine with you… It's not fair that I was out conscious for a month," I told him. He nodded so I knew he understood and he wanted to continue the treaty. We saw the train pull in. I saw the scout had taken some soda with him. The label on it read, "Bonk! Atomic Punch!" I've heard of that soda before. It makes a scout really good at dodging, but it is once a use per can. The scout got off the train. He actually looked older than the other scout. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the two of us, and we weren't fighting each other.

"Uhhhh…" started the new scout.

"Listen here pal, can you keep a secret?" asked scout.

"I guess?" he said nervously.

"Alright then… You see this demo right here?" he questioned.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"He and I are friends. We met on the train coming here. We made a treaty for 1 week. Then due to some explosion that he can explain to you… He was knocked out for a month. Due to a whole bunch of other stuff… well… Let me just say this. We're continuing the treaty. I was wondering if you would also join in. So what would you say?" he asked. I was concerned if the scout would say no. That would almost surely get him killed.

He smiled and said, "I can read the demo's expressions. Yeah I'll join." He and the scout shook hands and he handed him a can of bonk.

"Use that if you need to get past our engineer sometime. It works, trust me," he told him. He nodded and we walked off into the base. I told him how I had BLU inner organs and blood but I was a red demo. I also explained the sword and shield to him. He looked really intrigued about. I removed the sword from my back and showed it to him. What next took me by surprise. He held the sword, and had enough strength to hold it up 2 feet off the ground.

"Damn, this is heavy! How do you lift it?" he asked. I just shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know. It's apparently made by someone from my bloodline…" I said. But before our conversation could go any farther, a blood-curdling scream came from the main crossway. My heart sank to the bottom. It was the engineer. I ran as fast as I could and I pulled out my sword. When I got there I saw the engineer, dead, with blood spewing out of the gaping wound that was caused by the spy. I was furious. I saw the spy trying to head towards our intel. I had to do something and quick. I then took my sword, and threw it like a Frisbee at the spy's head. It narrowly missed and he was extremely frightened. He took the exit path instead, to know that he wasn't getting that intel alive.

"Scout! Get the medic!" I yelled at him. And this next act showed me that this scout was really professionally trained. He dashed off faster than the BLU scout. If he was able to lift that sword, AND run like that, I was thinking maybe he was an athlete. That would make a scout really strong. Soon enough half a minute later, the medic came in. He was repulsed by the scream.

"Vat happened?" he asked.

"Spy happened," I moaned.

"I will dispose of the body," said medic, feeling kind of sad. Just then the spy ran in the wound with a gunshot wound.

"Medi-! What! How did-?" he asked before I cut him off.

"Spy happened," I told him.

"I know spy was here. He gave me this wound. But, how'd he kill engineer? The sentry gun is fresh and alive…"

"I know," boomed the sniper. He walked in the room. I was hoping he wasn't going to blame it on me. "The spy stabbed the engineer, and before he could run around the sentry and sap it, he heard your footsteps coming demo. He ran." He then walked off.

"Well that answers that…" said the scout. I was feeling down, as a good friend of mine had just been killed by the top dog in this arena.

…..

I met with spy later. It was midnight and I saw him out outside on the bridge. He looked very sad. I've been holding something from you for too long. The spy and engineer were friends when they were in high school. The spy went to an exchange school in America. They met and became incredibly good friends. They knew each other since then, and when they went to the field, they didn't like it. They wanted out and they dragged me into their scheme. Now that the engineer was dead, his progress was stopped dead in its tracks.

"What are you here for?" he asked in a low, depressed voice.

"I just came out to make sure you were fine… That's all," I told him. That wasn't the real reason I was here. I could see through him like a pane of glass. The spy had taken a stroll and said he would come back sometime tonight.

"You know you shouldn't have come here…" he said.

"That's the exact reason why I did. You killed two of my friends today. That's two too many," I told him.

"Well… Isn't revenge a fueling resource? I'm glad you came. Now we can have a fair duel," he said. He then removed the disguise to show his true color. The suit he was wearing went from the moonshine red to the darkened blue.

"You know, I need only one more kill to retire. So if I end up killing you that ends everything," he said. My heart just sank. He had tricked me into coming out here. "So I'll cut you a deal." My head perked up in confusion. He raised his hand and took out his revolver. It was aimed square at my head. I didn't move. I have looked into death twice in the last month. This time it was the most fearsome of all. "My proposal is that you let me walk into your base and you'll never speak of this. If you do tell someone, I'll kill you as my final kill and be on my way. If you refuse, I'll shoot you right now. You'll fall dead and I'll retire. So it is your choice." I had no other choice. I could only do one thing and it would end the same way. So I took out my sword and dropped it. I took out my shield and dropped.

"Shoot me. End this all," I said. He looked surprised. But he realized the opportunity. He took out the gun.

"Au revoir, sir demoknight!" he yelled. And then the gun fired.

…..

Don't worry there will be more chapters. You'll see how it ends up. The next chapter is also pretty important. Make sure to check into my homepage for updates. It does explain what I'll be working on. If you have some advice, or want to review this, feel free to leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6, Tense Encounters

The Legend of The Demoknight. A TF2 Fanfiction. Chapter 6, Tense Encounters.

Author's Note: I said that it wasn't the end. For those who were clueless start to be a bit more gullible. Anyways I had to a chapter of my 10,000 word fic before I could do chapter 6… So yeah. It'll be awhile after this one comes out since I have 2 other fics to work on. So enjoy this for the meantime. And this one is important.

Something very important to this fanfic in general: I'm cutting the amount of chapters I had planned in half. So when I said the previous chapter was 1/6 of the way, it's really going to be the 1/3 of the way mark. Instead of 30 chapters, only 15. The reasoning behind this breaks down to 2 parts. 1: I'm losing a lot of interest in this story. 2: I really want to get into another tf2 story that branches off of this one, but I'm juggling 3 fics around, so adding in a fourth ball would make me break down.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Team Fortress 2 series or any of Valve's games.**

…..

"Frickin' rat," scout said. I was surprised in what just happened. The BLU spy was lying dead on the floor of the bridge, blood gushing out of his chest. When I said the gun fired, scout's scattergun had fired, point blank in spy's chest. I was extremely alarmed, but had realized that scout had just saved me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw spy walking out disguised as your spy. I knew he faked his death so I followed him out. Spy had no clue, it was hilarious!" he exclaimed.

"Wait- spy is alive?" I asked panicked.

"Of course I am. The corpse that soldier found was a look-alike. I pieced it together myself. Magnificent plan don't you think?" spy said behind me. I turned around and saw him smiling.

"So this was all planned out?" I asked. It was hard for me to take in.

"BLU spy had no idea he was being tricked. Soldier was in on it too," spy said. Soldier stepped out with a laser guider.

"This laser guider was used to distract spy from shooting you. If it wasn't here he would have shot clean through your head instead of into the ground," soldier said.

"It was all planned to fool the BLU spy into thinking I was dead. He was targeting you; he wanted you as his last kill so he could bring home all the money he wanted. So we set him up perfectly, and bam! He's dead," scout explained. Also, this is the RED scout. Not the BLU one.

"Then why didn't you guys tell me about this? I was going to die!" I said.

"We needed you to care. We didn't want you screwing this up thinking that spy was actually alive. You would've known that the BLU spy was out on the bridge pretending to be your enemy. The entire team but you knew about this," scout said. I was still having trouble taking this all in.

"Okay… I understand… Can I just get some rest then?" I asked.

"Yes. You are dismissed soldier," soldier said. I thanked him and went up into my room. I was extremely tired and surprised at what had just happened. In fact I was quite mad that they hadn't told me. I felt excluded from that. But I left it all back in my mind and tried to get some sleep.

…..

The next morning I woke up to a concerned medic. In fact this was going to be a major problem.

"Demoman," I heard him say when I was thick asleep. "Demoman!" he said more panicked.

"Be quiet sawbones. You don't know who could see us. Spy better help, and quickly," I heard a concerned soldier.

"Demoman! Wake up schveinhund!" medic blurted out.

"Shh!" heavy said. I woke up.

"Erhuhmuh? What is going on?" I asked.

"Quiet demo. Our base is overrun," soldier said.

"How?" I asked.

"When team killed baby BLU spy, BLU team was very mad. They seek vengeance," heavy said.

"Quiet dumbkopfs. They could be here!" medic said scared. It was the four of us in the room. That was half the team.

"Where is the rest of the team?" I asked.

"They're in Engineer's room," soldier told me. He grunted and looked irritated. "Give me my shotgun."

"What will you use it for?" heavy asked.

"I can't take sitting in a bunker anymore!" soldier exclaimed.

"Soldier! It's suicide!" medic exclaimed.

"No it isn't," I said as I got up. I went to my closet and pulled out my sword, shield, and grenade launcher. "Not without me backing him up!"

At that note, heavy picked up his minigun and said, "Come along doctor!" Everyone was going to count on medic to keep the team healthy.

"Ugh… Fine. But you must protect me at all costs, yes?" I asked.

"You can count it on it doc," I told him. It was time to head out. Soldier opened the door slowly with his shotgun out. He peeked around the corner and looked both ways.

He paused and said, "All clear. Move out!" We went out the doorway with the medic's medigun in high care. We followed behind him slowly. We started moving towards the main corridor when heavy shrieked all of a sudden.

"Shhh! LISTEN!" he said hastily. There was nothing for a second but we then heard a low lying beep. We knew what it was immediately. A sentry. In our base.

"This isn't good… I suggest we split up into 3 groups," soldier said. We nodded. "Demo and I will go alone. Medic you stay with heavy." We nodded and split. My intentions were clear. I was going to scout a way out. Soldier was to search for others. Heavy and medic were to secure the base. Once we had spy, he would take care of the sentry and make it easy to remove. They could even have our intel. I took the route that lead outside when I heard a conversation between two voices. I shut up as I listened to the conversation.

"Engineer, is the sentry in place?" asked a voice. It sounded unfamiliar.

"Yeah," he said.

"Great. That will limit their mobility greatly. Well done Mr. Conagher," the voice said again. It was unmistakable whose voice it was. It was our spy's voice mimicking a soldier's voice. He was tricking their engineer, who had the last name Conagher. No clue how he knows that, but I just guess he does.

"As for my cut?" engineer asked.

"Your cut?" spy questioned.

"Yeah, some money for getting the sentry up," he said.

"Money does not go on trees maggot," he said. He was fairly good at mimicking their voices.

"Oh really?" engineer said. He pulled out his shotgun. "I want some money or else," he said. I could tell that he was pressing the shotgun barrel up to his chest. "Just give me a thousand dollars and this will never have happened." I knew I had to intercept. I took out my grenade launcher and shot a grenade out to the side of the wall.

"Look! A distraction!" spy yelled out in soldier's voice.

"What?" engineer said. He was confused and looked for the source of the bomb. While he was busy, the spy had run away into my hallway. "Get back here coward!" engineer yelled. He started chasing after him which would lead him into a devastating trap. He went around a corner when he was greeted by me. An unpleasant surprise I guessed. Little did I know, he was actually really good at battling. I lunge at him with my sword and dodge.

"Aye, you like to fight, ey little cowboy?" I asked.

"You darn incurred my wrath," he said. He was mad. He flipped out a second shotgun that was glowing. I was immediately surprised.

"Just tell me where that soldier went and this will all settle out," he said. It was almost a no way. I had no idea what shotgun that was, but it looked deadly, and I did not want to get shot by it.

"I think not!" spy said from behind the engineer. He backstabbed the engineer and the engineer fired a single round. It scraped me but didn't make any solid contact. The engineer was propped dead on the ground.

"Thanks mate," I said.

"But of course. Where did you come from?" he asked.

"From my room. I was woken up to hear the entire base was run over. Where is everyone else besides medic, heavy, and soldier?" I asked.

"No idea. I went to the bathroom and when I come back I hear an engineer's sentry beep. I tricked the engy into following me in where the entire scene had just went down," he answered.

"What about this gun… It's glowing and shit," I said. Spy picked it up and pumped the shotgun.

"I don't know what's with this gun… It's most unusual, but I see some special rounds in it. They have a sort of flare in them that makes them 3 times as more powerful as a regular bullet," spy said. He hacked open a part of the gun and took a bullet out. "There's 3 bullets per clip with this gun. And there's only 2 more special bullets left. I'll take one for research, and leave one for emergencies."

"Do you want the shotgun?" I said.

"You can have it. I don't need to be lugging something heavy around with me," he said. I grabbed the shotgun with the special bullet loaded. I slipped the gun with my sword. I could use that in any bad situation I guess. For the moment I wanted him to dispose of the sentry. But I heard the clomping footsteps coming and could tell that I was in the wrong place at the wrong time…

…..

POV Switch to RED Soldier

…..

Demo, heavy, and medic had split to cover ground while I scout out the team. I knew it wasn't going to be easy with these BLU maggots spread all over the place, so I might as well go to the armory for a rocket launcher. I had only my trusty shovel and shotgun with me, and no rockets to destroy any annoying people that get in my way. So I had to make my way down there, hopefully without any problem.

I was always alert, making sure that no one was nearby. I heard far away what sounded like chuckling.

"Hahah, hahah, hah," the voice went. I decided to ignore it and went forward until I started to hear moaning. I was scared… Something wasn't right in the base. I was on the perimeter and I looked outside. There was a thunderstorm out. I saw in the darkness what looked like a demo. It turned its head to reveal that it was merely a statue. I was freaking out. What kind of nightmare was I in? I investigated the statue when I had given it a tap. It crumbled slowly and I searched through the rubbish.

My heart raced as I saw what was in the center. It was spherical, blue, and was spiky.

"Aaagh!" I yelled out. I picked up the bomb and threw it away. It blew up merely feet away from me. I felt a slight burn but realized I was okay. I was mad just then.

"If you know what's good for you, you will run!" I grunted out.

"Nyeheheh!" I heard a chuckle laugh. I knew I was fighting a scot now. I started treading over to where the chuckling was coming from. I walk through the corridor until I see an opening. I know from experience it is always safe to check whether the frame is trapped before you decide to go through it. I peeked my head around the corner.

I saw several stickies in the frame. I started slowly removing them with the shotgun. Each round removed a few stickies.

"If you were huntin' trouble lad, you found it!" I heard the demo say. Before I knew it, the remaining stickies blew up in my face. My face was scorched and spiked with hot debris from sticky bombs and part of the wall frames. Before I knew it though he had launched a single grenade at me. In an instant, I pulled out my shovel and deflected the bomb. It was flown to the side and blew up without harming anything.

The demo didn't like what he saw and started to run. I chased after him.

"Get over here maggot!" I said. I ran after him determined to chase after him. He kept launching grenades at me to either shoot one in midair, deflect it with my shovel, or dodge it full-on. He went into the main hallway where I heard the low lying beep of the sentry once more.

"Coward!" I yelled out. Damn it, he's more clever than I thought. I had only one option and I didn't like the immediate thought of choosing that option…

I would have to run past the sentry. He was in the other hallway, and I had no idea what to do. But a sort of genius struck into me. I could use the shovel to block some bullets, even if a few did hit me. As long as the rockets missed I could get to the demo and give him what for. It was risky, but hell. I've taken way bigger risks before. I prepared myself. Took out my shovel in one hand, and had my shotgun in the other hand. I leaped full-force, ready to take on the full power.

…..

POV Switch to RED Medic

…..

I didn't like the situation I was in. Sure I was safe with the heavy, but the base is completely overrun with BLU soldiers and they could be anywhere. Our job was to secure the base and rid of any enemies, so I felt pretty confident beside the heavy. My medigun was out on the ready, whenever he needed it most. I had been here for a long time, and I wasn't ready to die yet.

"Where do you think all the baby men are?" heavy asked.

"I have no idea. Zey could be anywhere," I told him.

"I am getting bored of searching around. Sentry blocks way and plus we have almost explored the entire base!" he exclaimed.

"Aie, just stand still schveinhund! I need to try somezhing," I said. He stood still and I took a little syringe. "You will feel a little poke." I inserted the needle into him and he took a deep breath.

"What was drug?" he asked.

"Performance enhancing drugs. Or steroids. You'll be able to run and lift much more," I told him with a smile.

"Da! This doctor is credit to team! I feel stronger and faster!" he yelled out.

"Quiet down! We could wake up the whole base," I said.

"Who said that?" said an Australian voice.

"Hide!" I whispered frantically. We hid in a corner while slight tapping footsteps came by. We saw the RED sniper walk into the room, confused in what he had just heard. I motioned the heavy to wait here. I hadn't killed someone in a long time, and it would boost me towards retiring. I took out my bone saw and sneaked up behind him. The sniper had no clue. I was ready to strike just when I heard a scream.

"Aaaaag!" yelled a voice. I recognized it as our soldier.

"Who was that?" the sniper turned around. "Gah!" he said as he turned around to see me. He pulled out his knife.

"Doctor!" heavy cried out.

"No, do not kill him!" I said. But before I knew it he was out the door, running away. "Schveinhunds!" I exclaimed. We were in hot pursuit of the sniper. We started chasing after him until we realized just where he had gone. To the main hallway. We were on the far side of it and had heard soldier's voice. However we had no idea what he said. He ran to the other side where the sentry would be able to shoot us down quickly. I knew I had only one option. It was risky, but I had pulled it off with a non-enhanced heart before. I knew this heavy was strong, and I trusted him.

"Uber-charge," I said.

"Da, charge me!" he said. I smiled and took out the medigun. I flicked a switch and the uber came on.

"Mach-shnell!" I said. I then healed him with the uber and he went forth.

…..

Now back to the demo's POV again

…..

The spy was disguised as the engineer, or the BLU one. He approached the sentry when I heard several things go on at once.

I heard our soldier yell something. It was unintelligible, but I assumed he was saying, "Coward!" On the other side of the hall I could have sworn I heard the heavy asking the medic for a charge. The spy went forward when I heard sentry bullets go off. I saw the spy had sapped it but more had happened than I expected. I looked to my left and the soldier was chasing the BLU demo, and he was using the shovel to block bullets. On the other side the heavy was uber-charged and chasing the BLU sniper. In the meanwhile spy had just sapped the sentry. I guess in a way the entire thing all worked itself out. We grouped up together and gave a status report. 3 of the enemies were killed; sniper, demo, and engineer; all killed by the three of us. I had told soldier what had happened and showed him the strange glowing gun. He asked for it, but I decided to hold onto it. The spy had given the other glowing bullet to the medic for him to study. In the meanwhile I had a job to do. Find the rest of the team. These were some serious security measures.

…..

Well that's all for this chapter. Pretty neat. So yeah, I'm cutting the fic in half so I can get to the new TF2 fic faster, because I'm losing a lot of interest in this one. With my other fics, I have a pokemon fic to work on next, then the super-long 10,000 words per chapter one, then chapter 7 of this. After that I will immediately work on chapter 8, than a new 10,000 word chapter, than one for the other fic. That's essentially the schedule, so wait for me to get a new one in about a week or two.

Btw, school starts for me in 1 week and a half, so I will have less time to work on these fics after that. =(

Remember to leave a review if you have any advice or if you want to leave a friendly comment. Or you can add this story to your alert or favorites list whenever a new chapter premiers. Check into my homepage for further updates.


	7. Chapter 7, Rescue Measures

The Legend Of The Demoknight, A TF2 Fanfiction. Chapter 7, Rescue Measures

Author's Note: Sorry Fo The Tardy. Hurricane Irene threw me way off schedule, so with school starting. For any people who like to read this you should be glad to know that I'm going to jump straight to work on chapter 8, which will be a VERY long chapter. Over 5,000 words in the next one. After chapter 8 though will be a sort of binge afterwards. This isn't the only fic that I have.

This chapter is a sort of filler, and only is here to progress the plotline. Excuse me for this, but that's just how this story rolls. Chapter 8 is probably going to be one of the most important chapters in this series to come for the rest of the story except from 13-15 chapters, which are the last 3. Nothing else to type about, so have a fun time reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to TF2, or any Valve made game.**

…..

Now that we had more half of our team in one place, that only meant that Scout, Sniper, and Pyro were left to find. I assume that the war time had stopped since our base was over run over night. The five of us were sticking together this time, in case we ran into any trouble. As far as we could tell engineer, demo, and their sniper were the only ones in the base. There was no sign of anyone else. We had to check up and down and in every closet if we were going to find anyone.

After 2 hours of searching we were ready to give up. We all went down to the armory to find an irritating sight. All of our weapons were gone. Only the heavy had his shotgun, medic with his medi gun, spy with his revolver and knife (no disguise kit), and soldier with a shotgun. I had only my sword and sticky bomb launcher and shield. I was the most well equipped out of everyone. We looked around until we saw a note left on the table. It was written out in fine print.

_Dear to any of the RED nomads,_

_As you know I sent a full team exhibition into your base in order to confiscate all of your weapons for the pay back of murdering our best soldier. Not only that, but we managed to find your sniper, scout, and pyro, all unarmed, and defenseless. They put up a fight, but in the end, they were gaffed and taken back to our base. They will be executed at noon today. I suggest not saving them, as our remaining members are on full alert. _

_As for your weapons, they will not go to waste. We will be using them in high-tech engineering to design extremely powerful weapons capable of wasting your team in seconds. Any leftovers will be turned into scrap metal used for ammo._

_I suggest surrendering, or face the full blown punishments of taking our closest, and best friend. We will see you in hell._

_Yours truly,_

_The BLU Administrator_

"NOT GOOD," exclaimed heavy.

"No kidding… Those maggots have our weapons!" soldier said.

"They can design super guns!" medic yelled.

"They have our friends!" spy exclaimed. Next thing I knew the four of them were panicking over everything, and going nuts. I was just about ready to lose it.

"SHUT UP…" I yelled. Everyone turned at me. "…OR ELSE WE CAN'T WIN!" Everyone stood silent.

"If we have no confidence, we have no bloody chance of ever hoping to defeat them. There's one thing to do," I said, while pulling out sword.

"What is it, captain?" soldier asked, while looking up to me. People knew I was leading this one.

"A simultaneous attack. Spy can do some handiwork with soldier. Medic and heavy need to stick together and search the base for any important papers or materials," I commanded.

"Vat about you?" medic asked.

"I'll take care of business my own. Don't worry about me," I said. I was going to retrieve our friends, and hunt the BLU administrator. It would give us a huge advantage. They nodded. We had to gear up and get ready for the battle today. Everything would have to work out, otherwise, it's all over.

…..

Tomorrow was going to be a bloody exciting adventure. I know that I would have to rely on my members to get me in. I'm sure I can count on them like I did earlier. Spy gave me the glowing shotgun. I knew I had to hold onto this for any specific occasion. Over time we had designed a very specific plan, that had to work, otherwise it would just wind up killing the five of us.

It started off specifically. Medic and heavy ran up to the door, medi gun and shotgun full out. They bashed on it until their soldier came out.

"WHAT THE HE-" he said. Just then he saw the medic and heavy. Spy popped out from behind and stabbed the soldier in the back. Soldier fell to the ground unconscious. Spy poked his foot out to stop the door from falling. He motioned the three of us to go in. After we were in, he jumped into the ditch to follow soldier, since the alarm had been disabled. Medic and heavy had their job. They took the left corridor and split up. I knew who I had to see. I knew the base like the back of my hand, so I knew where the bedrooms were. They even have occupied or vacant in the rooms, to let anyone know if someone is in there. I had to use a special rigged camera that spy had given me for such occasion. The coast was clear so I moved through the hallway. I poked the camera in to the first room. I saw their pyro sleeping, so I knew I didn't want to wake him up. I pulled it out and went to the next one. And the next one. And the next one. After the third one, I had gotten 3 blanks. When I poked the camera under the fourth, I saw just who I was looking for. He looked pretty sick actually.

I knocked a few times. No response. I knocked again.

I heard someone groan, and moan, "Who the hell is it…"

"Scout. It's me, demo knight," I said. I invented the name.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I'm sick," he said.

"Where is your team keeping our members?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't go in your base," he said.

"Damn it! Okay, I'll be back," I told him. I kept poking into rooms until I saw the frailest of their members, working at their desk. The medic had no idea that we were in his base. I was silent. I used my sword to slowly slice a single fragment of the sticky bomb explosive. I fit it into the lock. It wouldn't make a sound if I was right. I took out the trigger, and sure enough, the lock disengaged with a silent puff noise. I slowly opened the door. He didn't notice.

I saw him with soldier's rocket launcher. I saw him tinkering with certain parts from the pyro's flame thrower. He had several other very scientific looking parts. I drew my sword silently. Once I was in close enough, I grabbed the medic at his mouth, and put my sword at his neck.

"Don't bloody move or else your head will come off. If you comply you go alive," I said. "Now, when I release my hand, you tell me where you are hiding our members, and where your administrator is, or else I will kill you if you try to escape. You may kill yourself in the process. Blink three times quickly so I know you understand," I commanded. He blinked three times. I closed the door on my way in. I slowly removed my hand.

"Ze prisoners are located, in the atrium. They are under lock and key," he said.

"Who has the key?" I asked.

"Only the administrator. She is doing the killing," he said. She? The administrator is female?

"Where is the administrator?" I asked.

"I cannot tell you that," he said. I pressed my sword a slight bit in. He yelled a bit, so I cuffed him again.

"You don't understand, where is the administrator?" I said with a demanding tone.

"Heheh, I am not going to tell you this one, demo knight," he said. Quicker than I expected, he picked up a match and set it on fire. He pushed me away and then lit the blue prints of the gun he was making on fire. He carried the gun and another sort of pistol like weapon out with him. He used a stunning syringe needle to escape. He ran out the door. I tried to get up and get a last glimpse at the blue prints, but it was too late. I ran out in search of the medic. I saw him run around the corner. He was heading towards the command center. I chased after him, sword in hand. I turned the corner to see him close a door.

I charged through at the door. I had no idea what was on the other side. Possibly a security sentry. I bashed the door open with my shield and saw him setting up dynamics.

"You're too late!" he said. He jammed his fist on a large button that was blue. I started to feel the ground shake. I saw a rocket start to rise. It was getting ready to launch. "This rocket will destroy the entire RED base!" he yelled. I picked up my sword, but he took out a heavy pistol and shot it out of my hand. I just saw him pick up his bone saw. "THIS, WILL ONLY BE, EXCRUCIATING!" he yelled. He lunged after me. I tuck and rolled and took out my sticky bomb launcher. I launched three bombs at the control panel without him noticing. I blew them up and I saw all the coordinates go malfunctioning. The rocket launched, but off in to the distant sky, without direction.

"Doomkopfs!" he yelled. He picked up the pistol and aimed it at my head. In a split second, I launched a sticky bomb so it would be right in front of the barrel when he shot the gun. I don't know how I calculated it, but I did. When he fired the gun, the bullet hit the sticky bomb and blew him up. He couldn't have seen it coming. I knew where the administrator was. It was clear. In the room I was in, I saw a door. It was labeled administrator's office.

I opened the door slowly to see an old woman in a navy blue jacket at a desk. I approached her slowly.

"You have come a long way, Mr. DeGroot," she said.

"Just to kill scum like you," I coldly replied. She laughed, and pressed a button. Before I knew it, where I was standing was replaced with a three large sticky bomb trap. "FU-" I yelled before the bombs blew up. I was launched and thrown around. But not dead.

"What is this? You are still alive? No matter I will fix that too," she said. She took out a long pistol that was large at the barrel, and had a blue handle. The gun was silver like, and had fancy engravings on it. She pointed it square at my head. She pressed it to my head. Just then, heavy busted into the room.

"Demo man!" he said. The administrator turned around and shot heavy in the head. It wasn't possible. Not even heavy being healed by the medic should die in a revolver headshot. She turned and shot the gun right on mark, at the heavy's head. He took the bullet, and blood was gushing out of his head. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground, cold and dead. I seized the opportunity. The barrel was smoking, and she pointed it at the medic.

"You're next," she said. Just as the smoking stopped, I cut off her head. She fired a bullet, and it went haywire and went into a wall. Her corpse stood still on the ground.

"Medic!" heavy called out. So he wasn't dead. The medic flipped out his medi gun and started healing heavy. "Thank you."

"Vat is zis place demo?" medic asked.

"A command center. I chased down their medic here. He burned some blue prints for the super weapons. He launched a rocket that would have destroyed our base, but I destroyed the control panel to prevent that," I told him.

"Danka my black friend! You saved us!" medic applauded.

"Demo man is credit to team!" heavy said as well.

"Thanks. We must go to the atrium to save our friends," I told them.

"But the atrium is on the other side of the base!" medic argued.

"Too bad. We're going there to save our friends. Whether they die or not, we will go there," I said. With that we rushed as fast as possible to the Atrium. With the size of the bases, that was going to take a long time. I was just hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

…..

By the time we were at the atrium, the medic said it was 11:57. Just three minutes until execution. We were in the atrium, hiding behind some crates. Our friends were in orange jackets. They were cuffed and muffled. We saw their heavy giving orders for them to move. He had his minigun. Charging straight forward at him was not going to work. Medic and heavy were concerned. But a beacon of light shined in. I saw our spy, disguised as a medic. He was talking to the heavy, about "plans". I laughed honestly. I heard him say that the killing time was two minutes. I saw where the three of our teammates were headed to. I saw soldier hiding behind a crate. I motioned him. He waved and had his shotgun at the ready.

Our friends were headed towards some sort of rack. It was measured so that all their heads were lined up perfectly. Standing there was an unusual gun. It said, "Warning. Under Testing." I saw that the racks were specifically designed so that all of their heads were lined up perfectly. I knew in an instant what the gun was designed for. It was supposed to pierce people and kill them quickly. It was devilish. It would kill the three of them in an instant. They seemed to know what was going on. Soldier took a grenade on his belt and threw it out towards the distance. It had a timer on it, saying "30". It was counting down. He scuffled into a position that the heavy didn't notice, but he could easily stalk all of them. I saw the sniper rifle had a timer. It had a timer saying : 46. That means, combined time, that there would be 16 seconds between the explosion and the sniper shooting. There was, once more, no room for error. When the grenade timer reached 20 soldier started to creep down.

Heavy was cautious, so he paroled the area constantly. However, soldier was smart. He was attacking from above. Heavy had no idea he was being stalked. I got in a position so that it would take only a few seconds to get down and place stickies on the gun. Our friends looked doomed, but that was their face. If everything went accordingly, they would get out. Medic was safe behind lines, while heavy was up at the front line. He was next to me, as we were on an awning. Soldier lowered a rope just above the heavy so that he didn't notice. There was 3 seconds left on the bomb.

3…

2…

1…

Now! The grenade exploded violently, stopping heavy from reacting. I jumped down with my sword in hand. Heavy was panicked. He turned around to see me. He let out a final yell just before I took his head. I quickly took out my sticky bomb launcher and laid 3 stickies on the weird sniper rifle.

"No!" the medic called out. He went up with a hacksaw to try and remove it. But it wasn't working. The timer was ticking down.

"Uh, a little help!" scout cried out.

"Help us you bloody wankers!" sniper yelled.

"Hlp 's!" pyro screamed. There was 2 seconds on the clock.

"RUN!" I yelled. I took out my detonator and pressed the button. The sticky exploded and the gun was destroyed.

"Doomkopfs! We were supposed to take it off!" medic yelled.

"Shut it doc. What would you have, a neat gun, or 3 of your teammates?" I asked him.

"Oai, just try to be less reckless!" he argued.

"There was 2 seconds left. If it wasn't for me the bloody three of them would be dead," I said. Before I knew it, me and medic were in a raging argument. We argued until sniper came in.

"Doc, shut it. You don't realize how important someone else's life is other than some fancy gun, do you?" he questioned. The medic realized, and soon he flustered.

"But this gun could have been a game changer!" he argued.

"So? Don't you think people are more important than guns?" he questioned again. Medic stood there.

"Fine… Just don't do it again," he said. We nodded and headed off back towards the base. I still had the rocket fresh in my mind, and certain blue prints of what I saw. The guns that medic had were unusual. It looked like some sort of particle cannon, and it had two triggers. One was large, and it said, "Incinerator". The other one said, "Particle Wave Launcher". I had no idea what that meant, as there was another one. It had blueprints of an irreversible projectile, that even if it was slow, penetrated its target. The weapons he designed looked like something out of a space movie. But I knew that it was just some sort of crazed project he was working on. I didn't see any names, so I had no idea what to expect from these laser cannons. I might as well try to get some rest for the night, as the day has to be one of the most hectic I've had yet.

…..

This is where this chapter ends. As I said, I will jump straight to work on chapter 8, which is a long 5,000 word chapter compared to the regular 3,000 word length. That one features a very over time section, showing some important characteristics to certain important characters.

I don't have too much else to ramble on about, so I guess I'll just get back to typing.

Remember to leave a review if you have any advice or if you want to leave a friendly comment. Or you can add this story to your alert or favorites list whenever a new chapter premiers. Check into my homepage for further updates.

~DTH~


	8. Chapter 8, Deal Making

The Legend Of The Demoknight, A TF2 FanFiction. Chapter 8, Deal Making

Author's Note: Well well well! It's time for a filler chapter. Mostly. There will be slight progression. For the most part here, it's going to be filler. The reason why this is long is because I wanted to get the main chunk of filler out of the way. Plus there is a seriously important factor to learn. It is a changer. The next chapter of this fic will be forever until it comes out. I really want to get rolling with all my other stories. Nothing else to go over, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the TF2 Franchise.**

…..

Today I decided I needed to see everyone to their fullest extent. I was worried after yesterday's event. They were giving us both a break day to recover, and BLU got a warning to not do this again from their higher powers. They stated that their reckless act had got their administrator killed. I don't really think that was the issue, rather than I was just smart and had our team all in the same spot.

We were expecting a new engineer today. Spy seemed to still mourn over engineer. He still had an upbeat, cocky attitude as always, but he always placed his words differently. Originally he wouldn't have a care in the world about what he said. Now he seems to take a moment to choose his words carefully. No one else noticed it but me. I even heard once weeping when I had to go to the bathroom. He was in his bedroom, weeping. I could hear him muttering some French words. I didn't speak French. I knew a few basics, but not much. I wanted to cheer him up.

During the morning, spy was getting dressed. I knocked on the door a bunch. After 5 knocks he groaned and asked, "Who ze fuck is it?" He was pissed.

"It's me. Demo," I told him.

"Don't come in. In fact, go a long with whatever ze hell you were doing," he replied to me.

I grunted and said, "Come on lad. Cheer up. I'm sure he's fine. Wherever he is." A bit of silence. I heard a heavy sigh soon after.

"I don't know. I'm feeling more motivated to retire. 9 kills away… All buildings sapped I needed," he said. Well that was a positive turn.

"Good to hear. I think you need some time out of the war field though. You're not the same," I said.

"Gah… If you can coax soldier into giving me a day break tomorrow, I'd be in debt to you for a while," he said.

"I'll talk to him. He seems busy though," I said.

"Merci," he replied. I walked off in search of soldier. I couldn't help feel that there could have been a bit more between engineer and spy. It was impractical, but it could be possible. Unless they were lifelong friends, there was no way for spy to be acting like this. Judging by everything, they could have very well been lifelong friends. But spy was DEFINITELY hiding something. I just had to find it out.

I found soldier writing a piece of paper to our administrator.

"What is it private?" he asked.

"Hello soldier. You know spy… And how engineer died?" I questioned.

"Yes. They met in an exchange program. They became best friends. They came here at the same time," soldier told me.

"Yes… He hasn't been the same. I'm wondering if we can give him a break?" I asked.

"I'd need clearance from the administrator for that. I'm more then welcome. I'm worried about the old frenchie," he said.

"Aren't you retiring in the next 3 kills?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not retiring. I'm loyal to the company, so I'm just going to keep killing until I decide to go. Spy has 6 kills to go," he said. I thought about my record. I had only gotten a few kills, but I was highly experienced. People could tell that I was very good compared to others out on the field. I saw him write down a notification about the spy and how he asked for a vacation day.

"I'll be going off. Need some food," I said. It was still early in the morning. Once he finished he joined me. By 7:10, everyone was eating food at the table. Spy looked a bit more depressed than usual. Everyone seemed concerned about him. I was worried how he would act with the new engineer. I knew that mid-day the train carrying the BLU spy and RED Engineer would come soon enough. I decided that I would go there to greet the engineer.

Spy sat at the end of the table. I sat next to him. I think he was lonely. He hadn't touched his food.

"You're food is gonna go stale mate," I warned him.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"But you are so tiny! Little man must eat so he can stab and sap!" heavy exclaimed.

"Ja. Keeping zis up and you will be thinner than a twig. I hope you aren't going anorexic," medic said.

"No… I'm just not hungry. I've had to go over a lot of things in the past few days… I'm just thinking…" he said. He got up out of his seat.

"I want to go home now. I can't take any more of this war shit," he said. We all looked at him as if he was nuts.

"You're too freaking worn over! Eat some food and you'll be more sane," scout said.

"Yeah. You're gonna be tired and slow and a whopping easy target to kill mate. Just eat. You'll feel better," he said.

"'m gnn' g' r'ht hs fd. 'ts cld," pyro mumbled.

"Just. EAT," I said. He gave up. Once pyro came back he slowly started eating. He still moped and didn't talk to anyone afterwards. I wanted him to cheer up. I miss the old ecstatic, happy, narcissistic old spy. Not this, "I give up" attitude spy.

The day continued at a fairly slow pace. However, it seemed like the day was repeating itself several times over and over again. I saw spy every once in a while. He had the same depressed look on his face, along with very sad eyes. He looked down at the floor most of the time. He didn't eat lunch at all. He even refused to eat. He walked out on us. I wanted to see the issue.

"Come on lad. I really want to understand what's the bloody problem!" I interrogated.

"Just go away! It's out of your reach," he said.

"You must be bloody starving!" I exclaimed.

"I told you once and twice. I'M. NOT. HUNGRY!" he said. He slammed the door to his room and locked it. I groaned and headed back to the lunch table.

After lunch soldier got a letter from the administrator. The admin said that it was fine for spy to take a day off, but we needed him to sign a letter to confirm him for his break. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go home. I told him not too. He persisted, but in the end he agreed to not write to them. Once he was done he gave the letter back to soldier. It came with a note attached to the bottom:

_I will be fine. Be sure of that my friends. Just don't worry about me too much. I know how to take care of myself._

_~Spy_

"Can ya take his word for it, mate?" I asked.

"Not sure… I'm going to see what happens. If spy ends up missing, we're searching the base top from bottom, understand that private?" soldier questioned.

"Yes sir," I replied. He nodded. I just saw a slimmer of extra writing though on the back. Of course soldier wasn't the type who would read the back of his note. He was good at hiding it, spy.

_To Demo Knight,_

_I know you are worried sick about me, and so is soldier. Truth be told, it's almost annoying how much you cover everyone's backs. You don't have to cover mine. Despite your requests, I am still going to persist a release from the administrator. I don't care how fool hardy it is. But I need the trust of a friend to back me up if anything goes wrong. The administration isn't the most trust worthy of leagues._

_If you hadn't noticed, I do know a lot of names of most of the people on the war field. Including your friend the BLU Scout. I even took the liberty of finding all of our team member names. Only their scout would be a concern to you._

_A final note, if you thought that there was something closer between me and engineer, you are correct. However, we are not lovers. We are actually cousins. Our parents were mostly French, but just before engineer was born, my uncle and aunt moved to America and lived in the state Texas, while my parents stayed in France. _

_Here is the list._

_RED Scout: Tom Merguillo_

_RED Soldier: Trent Doe_

_RED Pyro: (I could not find his name. He is enshrouded in mystery!)_

_RED Demo: Tavish DeGroot (Hahaha)_

_RED Heavy: Ivan Kamarov_

_The Sixth Member: Dell Conagher_

_RED Medic: Michael Antilles_

_RED Sniper: Maximillion Voncher_

_BLU Scout: Matthew Tamolli_

_I will not release my name. I do not wish to give out such information._

_Until next time, Au Revoir!_

_~Spy_

I had to admit, the letter shocked me a lot. I didn't expect to realize how much he had known. He knew every member of the teams' names except pyro's (Not really a surprise). The fact that they were cousins was shocking as well. No wonder spy is downhearted; he lost a blood relative.

It brings me back a moment when I was only 14 years old. I had already lost my eye, so I was going through a hard time already. It was a regular old day when dad came home crying. We asked what was wrong. He said that mum had died. He tried explaining it to us as clearly as possible, but he was completely drunken, and was crying heavily. We joined him somberly. My brothers had recovered from it better than me and my dad had. Dad killed himself 3 weeks later, with a strong, heavy caliber, silver coated pistol. It was stolen from a gun store. I had trouble getting used to life without them. I was the eldest child, so I had to take care of my brothers. Until we all got a job, we were homeless, scrambling the streets for scraps or spare change. Now, I had decided it was just too much, so I found an add in a newspaper that was thrown out, promising good pay for trained, highly professional mercenaries. Of course I lied to get in. I lost a bloody eye to a fire cracker, is that very trained?

I had to admit, I know what spy is going through. I think he's just being a bit dramatic. It was only a cousin, and he had a nice life didn't he?

Things were all chaotic. I needed to use the day off to its fullest extent. I was going to get some rest.

…..

Tonight I would say wouldn't be as relaxing. Spy had turned up missing. The base went searching for him as long as they could. When I hear about the problem, I knew where to look. If I had told anyone where I would be, they would think its suicide. Though it isn't. It was going to be the scouts, me, and spy all having a friendly chat. We've all had the full of it with the war. Except I needed it for money. The scouts want to join in on getting a release. Here is the main conversation. I didn't realize it was going to get in a fight before long.

"Spy, you're nuts. There's no way they're gonna let you go standin'!" the RED scout exclaimed.

"It's too bad. These assholes killed my cousin. I don't want to be part of this anymore. I've had enough," he said.

"I have no part in this. It's just if either one of you succeed, I'm trying it myself," BLU scout said.

"Oui… I just really want to get out of here. Killing many innocent people just because they needed the money has left a stone in my heart indeed. I don't want to kill anyone anymore. I signed a contract that is getting me out of tomorrow's fight," he said.

"You were acting fairly regular towards the engineer today lad. Why didn't you tell him what was _really _going on? Surely he could understand?" I asked.

"I feel like that was going to make things more awkward. I was afraid that it would drive him away. I like to say, 'better safe than sorry'," he said.

"Funny, since that's not what you usually do out there," scout said.

"I'm saying they're good words to live by. Words I didn't understand 'till now," he said.

"I don't know how they'll dismiss you. Probably by train," I noted.

"Eh, I don't know. I'll go alone," he said.

"What! You can't go alone! They'd just kill you or something…" BLU scout raged.

"Then I'll go with him!" RED scout eagerly said.

"What? No! Spy trusts me, right?" BLU scout asked to RED Spy.

"Well, eh-" he said, before he was cut off by RED scout.

"No fucking way! You're on the other team! It's too dangerous for him!" scout yelled.

"I'm not trying to take sides here!" the spy exclaimed.

"He's taking me!" the scouts started raging. Before I knew it, they were arguing over who spy would pick. I was feeling a bit hung over from last night's dinner, where I treated myself to some scrumpy. I tried to say something to break them up, but it came out as some muttering. I'll try to say it as best as I can.

"Erhemehrem, alulaueughhuhg…" I said. Everyone stopped what they were ranting over.

"Yeah, _he'll _go!" RED scout said.

"Gahbugbla, whuh? Aye! What?" I asked. I had just snapped out of my moaning.

"You'll go with spy if he gets dismissed, if that even happens that is," BLU scout said.

"When did I have any say in this?" I raged.

"Actually demo, if I am dismissed, I would like you to sneak on. You'll make sure nothing happens. As a last resort," he said.

"What if nothing does happen? I'm not going with you," I warned.

"You'll just stay on when I'm dropped off, and you'll just go back out on the field once you're back! It's that simple," spy said.

"That doesn't sound too bad! Sure, I'm in for it. I have a headache, so I need sleep. Goodnight," everyone.

"See ya later demo," the scouts said.

"Au revoir," spy said. I headed back to the RED base to get some sleep. I had no idea what the spy and scouts would talk about while I was sleeping. I had to prepare myself for whatever comes my way tomorrow. That, was going to be too much to handle. Far too much.

…..

TO BE CONTINUED

…..

Quick note: I'm cutting this in half since it's taking too long and too much out of my life to write this for the moment, so to please the crowd, I'm posting what I have done. The next chapter picks up just where the last one left off.


	9. Chapter 8 and a half

The Legend of the Demoknight. A TF2 Fanfiction. C.8 and a half

**Refer to chapter 8 part 1 if you haven't already for further notice.**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!**

**I REALIZED THAT FILLER SUCKS. SO I DON'T WANT TO DO ANY OF IT. INSTEAD, I'M SHORTENING THE CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY DOWN TO 10. I'M SORRY, BUT IT'S MAINLY BECAUSE I'M EAGER TO GET AN EVEN BETTER, POLISHED STORY OF TF2 AFTER THIS. DON'T WORRY, THIS STORY WON'T DIE OUT.**

**OTHER NOTES: CHAPTER 9 IS GOING TO HAVE 2 PARTS AS WELL. CHAPTER 10 WILL HAVE 3 PARTS. IT'S THE GRAND FINALE ESSENTIALLY. ONCE CHAPTER 10 PREMIERS, YOU WILL SEE JUST THE ENTIRE POINT OF THE STORY. WHEN THE NEW STORY DOES PREMIER, I WILL POST A LINK TO IT AS A NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY THE REST OF THIS STORY. **

…..

Tomorrow was going to have such a large impact on the rest of the war I didn't see it coming. Not only was there a complete recession of war, but they completely turned us loose. They said no killing, otherwise we could do as much as we wanted as long as we didn't wander off the premises. The intelligence cases were kept under lock, key, and combination, so it was futile to even try and pull it off. No one had a clue what was going on, so we decided to take advantage of the completely free recess. Spy was inexplicably happy for a change, and wanted to talk with the blue team as much as possible. The entire gang said it would be inconspicuous to all hang out with each other and talk until their new members get here. I'm sure the new members will at least know that they'll be coming in to friendly faces, both RED and BLU.

Turns out we were wrong. The train pulled in. In fact, I think it might have been a trick. It all made sense now. BLU wanted a peace warrant with RED, because of spy's case. They also said that they wanted a safe case for everyone that was coming in, so they said they can gather all the people in the train.

The real truth was that BLU hired mercenaries to make sure their new members wouldn't try to intervene. Their soldiers were going to come out, chain guns in hand, killing every single member of the RED team. It was clever. However, I was not the most gullible person in the world. In fact, the mercenaries were hired to kill EVERYONE but the new members. They had a whole new team hitting the batch in the train. A whole new red and blue team. It was just a simple restart. I wasn't going to vouch for it. Not if me and everyone else dying is part of the plan. I had to act fast; spy told me this 3 minutes before the train arrived. In fact, he told the entire team. Not big surprise, they were completely enraged. In fact, the soldier and their scout, who were the essential team captains, signed a treaty that was going to conjoin our teams until further notice, and action by the administrations. I grabbed my sticky bomb, and spy and scout helped me carry 3 others. I had 4 with my back, the sword safely stored in my backpack, and me carrying several pipe bombs. Heavy was joining us, and he carried the rest of the entire stock of sticky bombs. Everyone was getting one, as it was supposed to be a well-designed trap. The administration won't know what hit them. The members of the new team would come out safely. We would hold them hostage, demanding them to go back, and the war continues as it was. We supplied everyone. Everyone grabbed the weapons available. We were going to need all the help we could get.

Everyone was set up and ready to go. There were about 100 sticky bombs placed, ready for detonation, in case if we need a backup. I had my grenade launcher, and my sword at the ready. Spy was safely hidden at the top of the gate where the train doors would open. He would be repeating the enemy predecessor's steps. Jumping from above and killing most of the team.

The soldier would be following the legacy. He is designed to wipe out rooms with single, consecutive bursts.

The medic and heavy will work hand with hand, working to clear out as many of the soldiers as possible. The intention of their class design.

The scouts will be sneaky and flank any enemy soldiers that push up. With their capabilities, I'm sure nothing much will happen.

The snipers are going to be positioned safely far away, in a nice optimal spot that will let them easily snipe down any high importance targets from a distance.

The pyros will be on the other side of the gate from spy. They will jump down and set as many soldiers ablaze as they can.

Everything was set. But what we didn't expect, was a mile long train, filled to the brim with soldier's coming down our alley.

This, was a real bloody battle.

…..

1 Day Later…

…..

I don't know what had happened in the last day. The battle was nowhere near successful. Everyone was murdered BUT four of us. We stood and fought as long and hard as we could. But the soldier's kept coming. Once heavy was killed, then medic died, then sniper, then the soldiers, and so forth. Before we knew it was four of us holed up. Our red sniper (Maximillion), Blue Scout (Matt), Red Spy, and I were in a cell that was installed into the bases. We have been trapped there for several days, with little food or privacy. Every one of us was miserable. Matt probably faired the best out of us. The worst he suffered was hunger pains and a cold while we were there. Spy did ok, but not as good as Max. Max had a case of appendicitis, so the doctors came in to help him recover. Spy almost went off the deep end, and nearly died because of some disease that he got. I believe it was the measles. I faired the worst out of everyone. I was sick the whole way through, had a hangover, and caught some nasty flu's while in prison. I felt like we were going to die. The jail warden was cruel, and so were the guards. I think there was something about the four of us that was important to the administrators.

In a moment's notice, the jail warden took us from our prison. He took us somewhere, but I had no clue where. All I knew was that it was an extremely important hidden spot in the base. We had no clue what was going on of course, until we saw none other than the red administrator walk in. Like the blue one, it was a she.

"Good day gentlemen. I hope you didn't suffer the worst in prison," she said.

"Freakin' rat. What the hell is the point of all of this?" Matt said.

"I suggest you calm down or else my guards will think twice on letting you be here," she said. With that note, a guard drove a shotgun deep into scout's back. I growled, but kept his mouth shut afterwards. "Good. As you can see here, the war is fresh and ready. Take a look through the window." We saw a window and looked out of it. It was a one-way, so no one could see us up in the building. We saw intense fighting going on in the midfield. Snipers, heavies, medics, soldiers, and scouts running about. There were several of them.

"We've made major improvements to the previous method of fighting. Driving soldiers out here takes a long time, so we decided to ship a major amount of soldiers all at one time so it would be a long time before we had to get more new ones. It has been quite proficient. However, due to this, we have had a lack of very skilled and adept soldiers," she said.

"So?" Max questioned.

"That's where you come in. You were the best of the soldiers before we wiped out your comrades. We're going to assign you to our team, and you kill as many people as you want," she said.

"What's in it for us?" I asked.

She laughed smugly. "I assume that you know your life is on the match's notice," she said. No one understood her except spy. Spy's eyes widened.

"You have my word," he said.

"What?" Matt accented. The guard dug his gun into his back again. He groaned and kept his mouth shut.

"'If you do not comply, your life contract will be burned.'," spy said.

"Exactly. We have a BLU pyro who would be more than willing to burn you all crisp in seconds. That is, if you do not work with us," she said. We suddenly understood what she was getting at.

"So, when do we start?" I asked.

"I'd say that would be once you're in top shape, and ready to fight once more. I'll give you 2 days," she said.

"Okay mate. We'll take it," Max said.

"Thank you. Your contracts are refreshed. You will be treated to the luxury suites rather than the regular rooms," she said.

"Luxury suites?" spy asked.

"Of course. Important soldiers deserve the best. We thought it would also compensate for your lack of pay," she said.

"How long are we here?" I asked.

"You're here until you die or until either side wins. You will be well-fed, cared for, and pampered. If we win the war, you will gain a huge fortune for complying," she said.

"It's all we got," Matt said. We nodded and walked out of the room. The guards showed us to the suites. We would spend little time getting acquainted. I was given my sword and shield back. We shared a massive room that had four king sized beds. We relaxed in them as much as we could as doctors tended to us and we were served premium steak and various other foods to keep us in top shape. It beats my old life back in Scotland, that's for sure!

All in all though I do miss home. If I can't go home, then at least let me perish in war, or stay in a home that is stable. I miss my brothers and sisters. I looked out the window, and saw that it was now raining. Everyone else was fast asleep. I twirled the blade in my hand. I looked back at the three of them. I had to trust them if we were going to make it out alive.

But I don't know if I can trust them.

It would have to do.

"Up so late, Mr. DeGroot?" I heard from the administrator.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Actually your friends are anesthetized. They are practically unconscious. I came to talk to you on other matters," she said.

"What are these matters?" I asked.

"In one week the budget will run out. We can no longer pay soldier's and afford them to come out. We have a plan to counter this. It's called arena mode," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Whoever is living at the end of the week will go out to a special location in where all of them fight. Whichever teams members stand win the war once and for all. The survivors go home, and none of this is ever mentioned again," she said.

"So why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because the sword you have is the eyelander. A special sword that gains strength and power with each decapitated human. That weapon is key to winning the war. If you kill enough people with it, you are essentially indestructible," she said.

"So?" I asked.

"We're going to enforce you to kill with the sword. Not doing so may end up burning your contract," she said. I didn't like where this was going. The conversation didn't last much longer. There was no more need to continue it. I had a grim feeling in my hand that had the eyelander. This could be the last time I spend alive on this planet.

…..

So that is chapter eight for you folks! Of course I'm getting close to the end, but I honestly need to focus on school quite a bit. Chapters won't be coming out as fast for that matter.

I have two other fan fics to work on now, so don't expect chapter 9 and its extra part to come out in a while.

My shorter pokemon fic has a new chapter on the way, that I estimate won't take _too _long. No guaranteals.

After that is the super long 10,000 word fic. That will take maybe a week or so to do.

After that is back to this story. Just because chapter 9 is in two parts doesn't mean I update other fics before the parts come out. So that means parts will consecutively come out with their chapters. Same goes for the finale, chapter 10. Another note, check in every week or so if a new chapter is added _after_ chapter 10 is done. You might just get a surprise!

I've been playing a lot of tf2 and minecraft lately, so I'm not doing too much typing. Plus, there are several other things I have been doing, like spending nights trying to type up words for some online crowd. I'm eager for 1.8 – The Adventure Update.

I don't have anything more to talk about, so enjoy the rest of the story to come in maybe a few weeks or so.

Remember to leave a review if you have any advice or if you want to leave a friendly comment. Or you can add this story to your alert or favorites list whenever a new chapter premiers. Check into my homepage for further updates.

~DTH~


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1 BLOODY PARKERS!

Legend Of The Demoknight, A TF2 FanFiction. Chapter 9, Bloody Parkers, part 1.

~I accidentally uploaded my entire document instead of just this part. I realized it too late. Sorry for anyone that got mixed up!

Author's Note: Sorry if the whole 1 part 2 part thing is throwing you off, but I feel more comfortable doing it for this. Like chapter 8, this is going to be composed of 5,000 words, and about 2,500 words per each part. This is a bit of a prelude to the final.

I dropped a fic recently, so the next chapter of this will take far less (chapter 10. I do part 2 immediately after this).

I don't need to talk about this any longer, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to TF2.**

…..

The group woke up and were immediately given top quality care. The administrator wasn't kidding when we got the "economy class" treatment. We were served Filet Mignion, other French exquisites, and various other delicacies. I think it was a bit much for 4 soldiers, but I wasn't one to complain.

I still remembered what the administrator had told me last night… Arena mode… the functions… That meant this war was ending. Thank god. Are we just going to do arena mode in here though, in the blank of the war? It seemed that there was no hit on that part.

We were equipped with weapons, and got to meet our team today. We didn't receive much complimentary greetings as we had with the administrator.

"So you're the new guys? Pft, look like a bunch of scumbags to me," a scout said. The other 2 scouts agreed.

"You bastards won't last a second out on my war front!" a soldier exclaimed.

"These little baby men won't live for long," one of the two heavies said.

"You amateurs are over-pampered, and weak. I predict your death," a spy snickered.

"You just ain't the right stuff boys," the engineer coldly said.

"You blokes aren't going to do dooley out here!" a sniper yelled.

"People, please, calm down. I suggest that you have received no let-up when you got here, no?" a medic said. The only medic. He walked forth. He was wearing a hat of some sort. A doctor's hat. He was the only one that was kind.

"So what if they die in their first minutes out on the field? Remember that they were specifically chosen by the administrators. That means if we sass them, there will be no us!" the medic exclaimed. The other members started thinking. "They are our teammates, so we must treat them as teammates. The fight will begin in a few minutes, so get ready."

We got a bit of time afterwards to hear about everyone else's thoughts.

"Bunch of jerks if you ask me," Matt said.

"Yeah. I hope they're at least decent soldiers," sniper said.

"They aren't… I hacked into their security cameras and saw that they can't kill for shit," spy said. He was an excellent hacker.

"Let's just kill as many of them as we can. Hopefully we could get a reputation," I noted.

The fight started. It was pathetic. Scouts rushed out the BLU side's gate, and no one would do anything about. Ran right past our heavies, dodged our sniper's bullets, and so forth.

Max was in his sniping spot which no other snipers knew about. As a heavy walked through the gate, he shot him directly in the head, killing him.

"BLOODY PARKERS!" he yelled. A soldier ran through and he just marked him down as well. And the next one. And the next one. So forth until they were afraid to come out. I chased the scouts around in our base, and killed each one. Scout had just picked up their intel, which is what I heard from BLU's overhead.

Sniper headshots another sniper in the fort. "I WIN!" he yelled. He's become a lot more enraged recently. He's been yelling several things across the fight. "OI! YOU'RE BLEEDING GRAVY, FATSO. TAKE THAT! YOU MUTE MOUTHED BASTARD. GIVE UP! WASSUP DOC?" I was almost starting to laugh. The next day the three of us just literally sat in his room listening to his rants and checking for spies if someone came in. We laughed so hard at times the sniper bothered to ask what we were laughing about. We chuckled and said, "nothing."

As for the rest of us, we faired just as well as Max did. I managed to easily get kills, which made me stronger, allowing me to get _more _kills. The convenience of the "eyelander". Still had no idea what that meant, but I knew it was something odd.

That said, are there any other specimens of the "eyelander" to date? I haven't heard any except the ones in the past. I may be the last in line…

Spy had done plenty of handiwork killing spies any anything else that walked, or beeped for that matter. He had no trouble killing their engineers, nor did he have trouble with any pyros.

"There wasn't a scratch on me. These soldiers are nothing compared to the previous ones we have fought," he said.

As we were talking the door opened. The administrator walked in, followed by two guards armed with some SMG's.

"Gentlemen, your performances were flawless. We knew that recruiting you was the smartest way to go. We have added an increase into your tabs as of complimentary measures. However, the BLU side will not take this lightly. They will try to get more expertise super-soldiers on their side due to you four. I am advising you to stay on high-alert, and report to me if you find anything weird. You know where my office is," she said. We all nodded. She nodded as well, and then walked out the door.

"I like this new field. All these soldiers are damn morons, and we get pampered for killing! I kind of like it really," Matt said.

"Yeah. Now that there are no standards, I can be as blatantly rude as I want!" Max said.

"Yes. The killing will be much easier than it was before," spy said. I didn't have anything to say. I was the only one who knew about the upcoming arena mode. In a week she said. That was to be the end of the war. I'm not sure whether I should be glad or upset about it. One way, I go loaded rich, and living. The other way, I don't have anything to experience with my sword, and I kind of have fun killing everyone. Especially when it is so easy. I'm kind of wedged on the fence.

I could only think of anyone else's thoughts… But really I didn't need to. They seemed to talk it out themselves.

Another day went by, another rant by the sniper. It was amazing to see how many words he could pull out of his ass before his voice could go hoarse.

Scout tried his best to imitate him, but he failed in the long run. No one was quite amusing as the sniper…

Same with spy. He has certain nice remarks, but he's too much of a gentleman.

I didn't decide to taunt them, but of course, I had some urges to imitate the sniper. So I started practicing lines to say with pen and paper. I got spy to help me find every possible pun that would be funny. Instead, I just wrote down whatever I was thinking. I came up with quite the funny ones!

The next day I tried my imitation lines. I spy tried to sneak in and kill sniper. I saw him, and killed him. I yelled out, "Aw, there's a new angel in heaven… IN HELL!"

The sniper laughed at that, and continued on with his sniping. I kept on working through, and eventually, no one was coming out to fight, so I stuck with sniper. I told him it was safe.

Man was I wrong. After we had a chat about what food we prefer from the chefs, I noticed something. I see a sniper out on the window. He's looking around seeing if it's safe. I just ignored him. But then… Sniper got up at the worst time. He was going to go and leave the place. I just notice a blue dot on the wall.

"NOOO!" I yelled. I pushed him out of the way, and instead took the bullet myself.

"Grah! Demoman! Gotta getcha to medic!" he yelled out. He picked me up, over one shoulder, and hauled me to medic's office.

…..

To hell with it! I cannot think of enough words to put in before I want it to cut off. So go fuck yourself if you're not happy, CAUSE I AIN'T MAKING MORE WORDS THAN I NEED FOR PART 2! There's only going to be 3,000 words for chapter 9 total.

Merry fucking Christmas.


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

The Legend of The Demoknight. A TF2 FanFiction. Chapter 9, BLOODY PARKERS, Part 2.

Author's Note: If you noticed why I was so grumpy at the end, I was messing around. Anyhow, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Team Fortress 2.**

…..

…I hear a machine beeping…

…Panicked voices…

… "Demo!" I hear someone yell…

… "Stay with me!" the voice continues…

…The beeping halts…

…The beep is now steady…

…My head jolts to the side…

Dead.

…..

POV Switch to RED Spy

…..

I took out a cigarette. The three of us weren't so content with what had happened. Demoman had died. Max told us that he should have pulled through. He said he wanted to take the day off because he had a sore throat. When word reached Matt, I could see tears in his eyes. He ran away as soon as he heard the news. He's been sitting in his room for the day. The two of them are taking it off…

I can understand their problems. I haven't been taking it the easiest either, but I have work to do. The day has been going flawlessly. 6 kills, and destroyed every building I could find in the base. I feel like this is becoming too easy. I needed the intel though. From both bases. I had already snuck ours and put in a duplicate. I just needed theirs. I wouldn't have to make a duplicate for that one.

I saw a pyro guarding it as well, once I was there. I heard an engineer sentry beep. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. But I had my tricks. I took out an air vent door, and climbed into the vent. I got out and found the opening. It overlooked the room. I had a disguise on, so I knew I wouldn't get shot at… Immediately. I had rigged up a contraption using one of our engineer's tools that would shoot the sapper onto something. I charged it up, and then fired it at the sentry. Bulls eye, it was down. Both the pyro and engineer reacted afraid. They looked around but couldn't find me. Right when pyro was coming down, I leapt out from the vent and backstabbed him. The engineer saw me and took out his shotgun. I took out my pistol and shot him twice in the head. He was dead no doubt. I got the intelligence and strapped it onto my back.

I had made it back successfully. Sniper was up, but he looked sick. As in flu sick. He looked horrid. Medic had given him some Ibuprofen, but I didn't know if that was going to hold.

Matt seemed gloomy, but wasn't sick. He was walking around, but not quite as fast as usual. The entire team was worried about the two of them. I was in the best condition out of the three of us. I had received praise for bringing back the intelligence.

After dinner I went into a secret compartment I had made, and I had brought the two cases of intelligence. I opened up the blue one. I saw several files dating back as far as 30 years ago. It had records of activity with some of their old members. There was a medic who had managed to retire, as well as a pyro. However, they both died in "Train accidents". Apparently the train malfunctioned. I took a close look, and got out a lab top. I searched up the incidents, and managed to find last moment security footage inside the train. The train accident was a complete lie. It was set up, and I could see it. I looked for more of said cases. There were 7 other people who managed to retire, and they all died. Some in a "train". Others in "car" accidents, as well as "shootings". So the corporations are crooks. Or at least the BLU side.

I opened up the red case. Fortunately, I've found out that all of our retired old members had fortunately lived, but they still keep tracks of their personal life. Great, even if I make it out of here, I'll still be spied on. Well, as long as I don't do anything wrong, nothing bad should happen.

"Don't worry, Mr. Colloni. Nothing bad will happen, I can assure you of that," I heard a voice say. It was the administrator.

"How do you-" I said before she cuffed me with her arm.

"You've found out an awful lot, and we're not going to let you know anymore," she said. I just realized she had a machete around my neck. "You're a good man, it'd be a shame for you to die from a decapitation by the pyro. There is a way though."

"What-" I said before she cut me off again.

"Sh… You don't want to get into more trouble do you? When your friend, the demo knight died, he lost a very secret I entrusted him to. He said that if he died, you'd be the next one to know," she said. He chose me? Well that's a bright upturn. "Tomorrow the entire RED and BLU teams are being shipped out to the very same place that all the soldiers have been buried. The ground beneath it is literally coated with bodies. The place is the father's home of the CEO of the very supplier of all our weapons. It's better known as Mann Manor. A massive area that would seem quite haunted. But I assure you, nothing will be haunted there. You see, the war is ending. Due to your demo killing the BLU administrator, they are surrendering. We won the war Mr. Colloni." How joyous. "The thing is, these soldiers have signed away their lives. You haven't, but we want you to do one last favor."

What more could she possibly want? We've risked our lives for day one, and have worked free of charge.

"In order to solve our problem, we're having a final fight. As you've found out, the BLU team has some sort of secret that has given the soldiers extra fighting power. We found it out, and it is the fact that they told their soldiers the cause of the war. They stopped that, but we have suspicion. We've interrogated your scout friend, several times to make sure that he doesn't know the purpose of the war. That's why we've sent assassins on any trains that BLU has to kill their soldiers if they retired, just to make sure they didn't disclose any information. If the secret got out, the entire nation would die," she warned. Was it that serious?

"So we have a final job. We call it arena mode. We're dumping all of our soldiers, and theirs as well, into Mann Manor. You're going to fight until every single member of the other team is dead. They've been rigorously training their members, until the point where they were as good as the ones you fought before we wiped the memory card. We've been training ours as well. If you win, you're free to go, but of course we will keep an eye on you. As well as everyone else. However, if we lose, we're burning your records, and letting the nation know. This war is for an extremely serious cause, and quite literally, the U.S.A rests on the three shoulders of your alliance," she said.

"And those three are?" I asked.

"Matt Tamolli, and Maximillion Voncher. You will have to make the difference in the world," she said. I had trouble taking it all in. Really, I had come here 3 months ago thinking about retiring. Now I have to save a country. Same goes for Matt and Max. I was literally stunned.

"You have your duty. Overnight is when we will raid the rooms and grab every member. We're using anesthetic to keep them asleep. I will hope that you will brief your side. Their administrator has told one of theirs as well. See them through Mr. Colloni," she said.

So the day was settled. Overnight, every single member of RED and BLU was extracted. They looked so out of it. I wasn't sure how they were going to react. BLU will be horrified, but RED will probably be joyous. Well, I had to be ready for whatever comes my way.

Say, what will come my way anyways?

…..

Well! It took me considerably LESS time to do part 2 rather than one. I think about 4 days? Or 3? I don't know. So yes, the last part is up next. The climactic ending…! Well, you have to wait for me to type up another chapter for my 10,000 long fan fic. Oh well, when it comes around I hope you like the climax!

Oh and btw, demo comes back. Just maybe not the way you expect.

If you have any positive feedback, I'd be glad to hear it! If you have negative, keep it to yourself. If you want to know quickly whether this story is updated, just favorite this story, or add it to your alert list. Or for that matter, if you like any other of my stories, you can add me to the favorite or alert list.

Thank you for reading, and I'll have the next chapter out as fast as possible!

~DTH~


	12. Chapter 10, Mann Manor, Ending

Legend Of The Demoknight. Chapter 10, Mann Manor (Last Chapter)

Author's Last Note: Well, after almost a half a year ago, I started this little fic, and it has taken its baby steps. I expect that it will start climbing two stair steps at once when I release the polished version; a lot more comical, and not mention a little _romance_. ^_^

Unfortunately that new story will come out probably in two months since I have a shit ton of other words to type, about, oh, Idk, 42000. Yeah no joking around. That's really how much I'll be typing. Well, at least I should have a lap top by the time I get around to making the new story.

This is the finale, and I changed the idea of a 3-part section to one big 6000 word, juicy, succulent, fat, warm, tender behemoth of a chapter. Well, I might be exaggerating, as I do type 10,000 words a piece for my other story. I put exceptional effort, and took a close look at a lot of prose pieces. I realized a factor in the stories that makes them better, and that is descriptiveness. I will be going into detail A LOT with this story.

Anyhow, hope you enjoy this final chapter, and I will make the new one in a few months. Bye!

…

I didn't bother sleeping that night. It was impossible. I counted each second leading up to the minute. I ran through an entire pack of cigarettes in stress. I had to get up and walk around. At the end, I got on my vest as two surgeons and the administrator entered my room at 12:00 sharp.

"Hello again Mr. Colloni," she greeted me. My expression didn't change at all when she had said those words. I didn't say anything. "Silent? You have reasons to do so." Still nothing left my lips.

I watched the surgeons carefully slip needles into Max and Matt. They're not like movie surgeons, in where they're super buff. They're quite thin actually, and seemed to be somewhat dull compared to what they could act like. They were being offered an exceptional salary and pay for this job anyways. I took out another cigarette to satisfy myself.

"Smoking's bad for ya frenchie," one of the surgeon's said as he saw me take out a new cigarette. I purposely flicked it in his face, and took out yet another. He grunted and moved on carrying Matt's out conscious body. I could only imagine a similar scene going on throughout the rest of this base, including the BLU one as well.

"The train is here. Follow me," she said. I did so following her silently. As I came out on the battlefield I saw every single soldier, BLU and RED, scout and heavy, being carried onto the train. They wouldn't wake up until we were there at the manor. I could tell my face was forlorn, considering the look on the administrator's face. Her gray suit in the night had turned royal blue. I had an urge to kill her, but only to be reminded that I didn't have any weapons. I just sighed, threw away another cigarette, and pulled out a new one. She invited me into the cabin.

"May I have a cigarette?" she asked. I gave her an odd look at first. I just sighed and pulled out my disguise kit. I was starting to run low, so I was a bit reluctant to give her one. She thanked me, but peculiarly sweetly. I gave another odd, stern look that sort of crinkled my face. She was like a pyro; hard to read.

I stepped on the train. I remember all that time ago. I was just a French man looking for high pay and an interest to support the RED side in the war. Since then a lot had changed. I got into the RED cabin to see all my comrades sprawled out along their seats. They looked a bit sandwich, quite literally, between each other. There were feet going into faces. They were all dressed in white vests though; their uniforms were stored in the underside of the train.

I thought to myself while tapping my foot on the side of the train when I felt a jolt. I felt myself moving forward with the train as it was quickly picking up speed. I heard the door open and the Administrator came in.

"The surgeons did a good job. Spy, come with me to the conductor's cabin," she directed me. Even more peculiarity. What was this woman hiding? I decided to go against my notions and follow her to the front of the cabin.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Mann Manor is about 5 hours of time away. It just gives me a lot of time to think," she said.

"Think about what?" I asked.

"Think about what you had going for yourself. A promising, young assassin. Excellent at your work, and liked to tinker with machines. But you drove it into the ground," she said. I started to panic. The door to the cabin shut hard.

"What the!" I panicked.

"You might as well pay for what you did to our comms. Sending false relays, different replies, and many other things," she said. What the hell? I didn't do any of this! Her hard, unbreakable personality had really turned into the pyro as she had the burning rage to kill me.

"What will it be, Mr. Colloni? Death or sin?" she asked. I realized what was going on. I had no chance of finding satisfaction either way. So there was only one option.

…

POV Switch

…

I woke up to an alarming bump. The sun beamed upon me like a pyro's flame. Though not quite as hot. I was thrown out of my seat and smashed onto the ground of something.

"OW!" I yelled as my head hit the slate hard floor of whatever the hell I was on. As I let my head stop throbbing. As I slowly lifted my head up, I was popped once more into the air and landed on my stomach. Didn't hurt as bad, but still hurt. I looked up and saw brown landscape flashing past me. I realized I was on a train after a bit. I saw everyone but spy and demo. Don't know what's the issue with spy, but everyone else is just scattered over the floor. I went over to Max.

"Yo Max," I said. Kicking him slightly. No response. "Come on!" I yelled. I kicked him harder. His body was pushed over, and then the sun ran over his eyes. He made a twitch and then woke up.

"Gr… Wha- where… are we?" he asked.

"No idea. We're on a train is all," I said. His face was too tired to show expressions. He didn't have his glasses on, so his face looked pretty weird.

"Where are our clothes?" he asked.

"No clue. We're going somewhere, but somewhat slow," I said. I looked out the window. "I'm going up the train. I need to see something." I opened the train door. There was another empty car after the one I was in. It was somewhat eerie, this new car. I saw the conductor's cabin straight ahead. I opened the door leading out to the link. Next thing I know an arm grabs me around the mouth. I recognized the coat; Red, fine, and sort of ironed. But more wrinkled.

"Sh… she could hear us," he whispered. I tried to get him to put his arm down, but he quickly dragged me through the empty car and back into the one with everyone else. The other scouts had woken up, and one medic. They were all confused.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked spy.

"I can't really explain. We're on our way to a place called Mann Manor. We'll arrive in about 25 minutes," he told me. I understood that he was somewhat panicked. He looked sweaty, in a sort of way. I saw some damp spots running all through his coat. His tie wasn't on either. What was wrong?

About 5 minutes later the entire team had woken up. I tried explaining everything easily, but spy refused to reveal anything more. He said that we would just be briefed once we arrived. Soon enough, about 20 minutes later we pull into a train station. I see a neighboring station, but they're distinctly separated, and different colored as well. The entire place was quite odd. Looked quite abandoned. The set-up was quite easily set-up; one big building with one building nearby. There's a building far-off, which has the blue station is there. The red station is connected to the manor. There was a sort of control point in front of the manor, and one inside the building located outside the manor.

We were dropped out at specific places. We were directed into rooms that were into rooms that had been specially modeled to house an army. The manor was huge. There was also a point located in the manor.

We were all eventually directed into the big room with the point inside. The administrator stood before us. The spy was watching stealthily above all of us. She started doing some sort of speech at the beginning, but cut to the chase.

"Today you might be wondering why you are all at this manor. The truth is that there is now a final war act in this war; or it is ending. However, there is no determined winner. That is your job. Me and the other administrator invented the arena; we found the old home of our supplier's ancestors, and modified it to fit an army. They have a bunker where their army is stored. Arena mode is simple: Protect the point in front of the manor. If they capture that point without us losing all our soldiers, they go into a point located in a building just outside the manor. If they capture that and we still have soldiers, you must protect the final point that you are all on. However, if one side loses all their soldiers, then that team by default loses. It is a single match that will take place tonight. You better be damn prepared for it, because if you lose this, IT'S ALL OVER!" she emphasized.

"Dismissed. I suggest you get ready," she warned. We were all silent. I looked up and spy smirked. Sniper and I walked up there. He motioned us to a secret room.

"So spy… What happened while we were out? I want answers," I demanded.

"Wasn't it all just explained?" spy said, almost like he was trying to hide something.

"Spy, you're hidin' somethin'. We want to know. We're friends mate. You can trust us," he said. He calmly took out a new cigarette.

"There's nothing," he said. I gave a look of disbelief.

"Alright, you're starting to push me. Just back off," he said.

"Spy, TELL US!" sniper yelled at him.

"Ugh… Fine! I knew about this whole commotion. The administrator told me," he said. Sniper snickered. "What?"

"She has a crush on you, don't she?" he questioned. He blushed a bit.

"No. That wasn't it at all. It was just that Demo had known before everyone else. Apparently he had wanted me to know the secret if he was killed out on the field. He died, so I learned all the details," he said.

"Anythin' else?" I asked.

"No," he said. Sniper didn't know to keep his mouth shut.

"Sure there wasn't _ANYTHING_ else on the train?" he joked. Spy's face flushed a bit more red.

"NO!" he yelled. The sniper gave a look of in content. "Ugh, fuck you, but you guessed it. She made me sleep with her overnight. I was extremely reluctant, but I either died or that."

"Then why were you so sweaty and ragged?" I asked.

"1: I slept with her. What more do you need to know? 2: I needed to escape, so I got out of the cabin, and then had to scale along the train. My tie was left behind in her cabin by accident…" he moaned. He looked somewhat forlorn.

"It was against your will?" sniper asked.

"Yes…" he moaned once more.

"Ah I'm sorry mate. Didn't realize this was so serious," he replied.

"Thank you. We're going to have to be some sort of killing machine during the arena time," he said.

"Well, we were selected to stay in the field for a reason weren't we? Maybe this was the reason. To kill everyone during the final battle," I noted.

"No. It wasn't. We were there for killing at first, and when the opportunity came up, the administrator quickly seized control," he said, but then let out a big groan. "I just want it to be over… I got into way more than any soldier should have at a time like this. I'm worn out, I'm tired, and I'm all rusted up. Too many things have been against my will." That sort of made us go quiet. It made us realize what the war had done to us. We thought we were just going to be there for a short period of time, and then all of a sudden we're there for almost forever. Risking our lives for pay, knowing that we may not possibly even get our pay. This entire war is hell! It's not fair, it's not just, and it's too fucking stupid! Why are we fighting this war anyways? We shortly got up for lunch after a small bit more talking. I hid some in my backpack for spy. I knew he would be hungry after so much had happened to him.

"Gr… I do not like new plan!" the heavy yelled at the table.

"I agree. This new war plan is not what I asked for!" a soldier yelled.

"Quiet down. Starting a rebellion is ze last thing ve want," the medic urged. The entire table was somewhat tense with rage. I was sitting next to a medic, who was definitely concerned with the situation.

"What's the issue doc?" I asked.

"Nozhing scout. Just ze situation is grim," he replied.

"I know how you feel," I moaned. Everyone ate lunch quite slowly. This was more of a good sight for BLU then RED; most of our soldiers weren't as good as the typical soldier at BLU. We were all somewhat down. There was only 9 hours between us and the end of the war. I could only imagine what it must be like to be the Administrator…

…

POV Switch to a BLU Spy

…

I was messing around with some blue prints that I had found in the filing cabinet of the administrator. While sifting through some old documents, I found one that was most odd. It depicted something that was called haunted metal scrap. I immediately went to our engineer. He had no clue on what it was. I just decided to keep it close to me, in case I ever needed it. But why was the word "haunted" depicted in its name though?

I snuck out of the bunker while no one was looking. I got a first good luck at the battle arena; spooky almost. I was becoming more and more afraid that this place might be haunted, but I just threw it in the back of my mind. My cigarette was out, so I took out a new one. While walking around I saw pumpkins with dynamite strapped to them… what good use was that?

I decided to test one out by shooting it with my revolver. It blew up violently enough to harm me a slight bit. Now I knew to stay away from those when we're fighting. I went over to the first point and took a look around. There was a huge wide open space between the bunker and this place. After I took it in, I kept walking around until I got to the front section of the manor. There was a small, hallowed out building, probably used to house a control point, in front of the entrance. I saw more pumpkins, and this area was even spookier then the side of the manor. I felt more and more nervous as I continued to explore. It may have been against rules, but I've never really followed the rules.

I walked inside the manor and saw a wallpaper coated series of hallways. It wasn't very elaborate, yet it still held that very haunted feel. Some of the floorboards were even broken.

At one point I found a painting. I looked on the back and saw a small paper attached. I zealously tore it off. It had a history of the manor. I decided to look into it. Here's what the note said:

_My sons have been torn over there pointless fighting. Ever since they were boys they haven't stopped fighting. I'm urged to try and stop the dispute with them quickly, so I think I will just give them each a third of my land. I hope Redmond and Blutarch can get along then._

_Silas has been gravely ill and I fear death now for him. He signed away all his wealth to me. My sons have been pestering over who gets the share after I die._

_It makes my heart sick; they don't care if I die, they care about what they get if I die! Despite my illnesses I'm not at death yet, but I'll go to hell if I don't stop them from getting into more dumb arguments!_

_Oh but poor Silas… I can only wish for the best of him; whether in heaven or in hell._

_Zephaniah Mann_

I didn't know too much based on what was discussed on the note. I found another similar painting. I detached a note that I saw on the back of it. There was no date, but I could tell it was a final wish from whoever Zephaniah Mann was. Come to think of it, this place is named Mann Manor, so he probably owned this place in the long run.

_I feel like I have merely minutes to live. Silas and I are meeting each other quite soon. My sons have not pestered down at all, and have annoyed me too much. To teach them a lesson, I'm not giving them any share of my fortune; instead, it will only be transferred my servant Elizabeth. I trust that she will do everything properly while I am dead. I safely stored the metal with the imbued haunt in a cellar; only Silas and I know the code, so no one will be able to crack it at all. I've hidden it in my bedroom, in a spot where no one would look in my bedroom._

_As my last written words in this life, I hope that Elizabeth watches this quite well. I just hope that my sons and their mercenaries don't start a kind of war with each other._

_Zephaniah Mann_

Interesting. I want to find this metal, to observe what sort of properties it has. I wandered throughout the manor until I came across a tightly locked door. I always had a knack for having tools in my suit, so I reached into my suit and pulled out a sneaky lock-picking device; the wiring from a light-bulb. It never fails any lock except a padlock.

I sifted with it through the lock. It was an old-style lock, which made it far easier to unlock. Only 12 seconds of tinkering around, and clink. The door is unlocked. I twist the nob and open the door to Zephaniah's room. I look around and see a classy room that you would expect to see in the early 1900's.

I quickly searched around through the room, checking every nook and cranny. He noted that he hid it in a place that no one look inside his room. I got a smart idea. I took out a cutting knife from my suit, and drove a small crack through the old floorboards. They were soft, so it was quite easy to cut a divot in the floor. I took the hardest material I found there, which was an old rusty crowbar. It would have to do.

I plied open the boards in the floor. Beneath them… was nothing. A huge, gigantic pit, in which the devil's must cry from. I didn't know much fear, so I poked my head down. I looked under the floor. How must this floor support such weight without letting the contents above break through? It was a mystery. Of course, that was the second thought. When I turned my head, an eerie purple light caught my eye. I got back up, plied another hole, tore it open and saw none other than what looked like a stack of purple bars, that I had to admit looked quite eerie and unnerved me in some sort of way. Anyways, I zealously grabbed the metal and decided to look around the manor some more.

"Demoknight, oh demo why…" I heard someone moan. Who could this be? I followed the voice to see a RED spy perched at a table sifting through a BLU briefcase. An old intelligence perhaps? I decided to listen to his self-conversations before I decided to murder him. After all, I want to know who this demoknight is.

"All this time was spent for nothing. I thought you could but- foolish! No single person can stop a war!" he yelled. I went far off so he heard me, and cloaked. I would have enough time to actually see his appearance. He looked quite rugged. He had his mask on, so I couldn't see most of his face. He was looking at some files that were dated a month ago. He must have been here awhile. I saw something odd with him though. It looked like an old rusty shield, with a massive claymore next to him. "Well, at least the war will end now… But I can't guarantee myself that we will win. They're getting more skilled… I might as well start training." Perfect timing. I uncloaked out of sight, and out of hearing range. I was feet away from him. I've done it several times before. I flipped out my knife, and drove it right into his back.

"I thought you were good at hearing!" I taunted. He didn't even yell out as the blood started bleeding out his back. As he plopped to the ground he gave one last look of despair. He coughed a bit of blood, and then shut his eyes. His breathing slowed until he breathed no more. I smirked at his death. Spies were never that careful. I took a look, and saw a badge on him. I picked the badge off of him and read it.

"Antoine Colloni; Esteemed Military Agent, and Mechanical Genius. Hired at all costs. Hire date: March 15th, 1997." Today was June 15th, 1997. 3 months he's been here. It's impressive. He was here a long time, and it's a shame that he died. But it means more money for me when this war is over. I'm surprised how he wasn't so cautious at the manor.

My attention immediately came to the sword and shield. What was he doing lugging around such a filthy object? I could lift both the sword and the shield with quite ease, but both were heavy I must add. Especially the sword; I had to carry it in two hands to keep it up right, but I've been able to lift enough to keep myself stable. I decided to take my rewards and head back to the base. I'm afraid they might be worried where I have been.

Oh but Antoine, has it all come down to this? Poor him, having worked so hard, and been punished so hard, only to be killed just before the big battle. I left one last evidence; an extremely rare, and unheard of blue rose. I pulled it from my case. So delicate was the blossom. It is so beautiful and so lovely that everyone adores it. But the simplest wrong touch may ruin the flower, and will tarnish what it has had all along. There are an estimated 4 rose plants that still have blue blossoms, and they cost quite a bit. They too extreme genetic engineering in a laboratory, but they are authentic nonetheless. I carefully took the blossom and laid it on his course. I didn't take one more look at him.

…

POV Switch back to RED Scout

…

You know, even for a scout who is only 18, I still shouldn't have _THIS _bad experiences. Spy's corpse was found only an hour before the battle. He was backstabbed sure enough, and a blue rose was found on his back. I didn't even know blue roses even existed!

More importantly, the entire RED team was assembled at the first point. The BLU team was only seconds from being released. Though a shock came to us. When the battle officially started, no one came out. Not a peep from anyone except our own. I decided to see what was going on. Their base was empty. Completely empty. No one at all; no weapons. Everything immediately changed when a massive explosion that I heard from behind me went off. The wall I was looking at suddenly had an orange glow. When I turned around, soldiers, demomen, and several others were raining hellfire down upon us. We fought back, but it took us by surprise. Max was safe in a different spot, but I immediately started looking for him. As my only friend out here, I saw him camping out in an extension of the manor. I rushed over to him, and he was just as panicked as I was.

"Max! What the hell is going on here?" I asked him.

"No bloody idea! They came out of nowhere! Help me kill them!" he yelled. He went to a window, and started slowly picking off soldiers.

About 10 minutes had elapsed, and our entire army was diminished. Only 8 soldiers were left, including me and Max. They had at least 32 of theirs left. It was over; they had won.

But all of this would soon be laid to rest. Out of the blue, I could see one spy in the swarm of their remaining men. He was different. He had a sword, a shield. I had seen it once a long time ago.

The spy had obtained demoknight's gear. How? I thought those were thrown away. All of a sudden things made sense.

The spy had killed our spy, and threw the blue rose on him. Spy must have held onto demoknight's items, and then had them with him at the time when he was killed. Something was wrong with him though. The spy looked evil in a way. He soon emerged from the crowd, holding a chain that was linked to the other 6 of our men. He proceeded to talk to his soldiers.

"Gentlemen, today was tremendous. The RED assembly had little reason to doubt us. They did not begin to think of such a sneaky strategy that got them killed in the long run. They have rued the day that they started the war!" he yelled.

"Nnngh, you're gonna regret saying those words, punk," sniper coldly said, just before putting a bullet in his head. The spy soon dropped dead. The soldiers were all scared out of their minds. The sniper shot one of our captive heavy's handcuffs, letting him free. He soon went berserk and started beating the living hell out of the soldiers. I grabbed my shotgun and rushed into the battle. Our soldiers quickly started retaliating. About 3 minutes in though, the entire tide shifted. The ground started to tremble for unknown reasons. All attention immediately went to the control point. The spy was gone, and so was the metal that I had seen a while ago. It was resting on the point, and it was gone now. Instead, a gigantic skeleton with a pumpkin head, a huge axe, and a black-purple robe and boots. He started charging at the soldiers killing them with its gigantic sword. We gazed in awe, just to realize that it was coming for us.

We took off immediately screaming for our lives, I had to have run a minute before I saw Max trip.

"Shit! Get up!" I yelled, just as I saw the hulking dark lord come up to us. He raised his sword, only to be blocked by a just as paranormal occurrence.

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but this was no trick. I saw Demoknight, in full skeleton body with skin, gorged out holes throughout his body, and his grunts sounded demonic. He blocked the hulking sword of the beast with his own sword that I had seen him wield only weeks ago. The beast immediately tried again, but to his dismay, demoknight lunged at him to hit him directly. He was thrown back, so we had chance to talk.

"Demo! How are you alive?" I asked.

"I'm not alive. I'm here to kill this monster. That spy was a dickhead for taking the metal. There will be another fight that you must do on your own. Do not back away. Press on, and help me kill this monster," he said, with a deep, demonic voice that sounded like it was in G major. We nodded. When the monster came back, we all started blazing away. I had convinced the rest of our men and even the BLU men, the last 6 soldiers that were there to fight with us. The demo was primarily fighting him, but the soldiers aided in harming the giant.

Almost 5 minutes of fighting until the demo god on the highest ledge while the massive tyrant was stunned. He charged off, and gave the strongest lunge he would ever give, and separated the pumpkin head and the skeleton body. Soon enough the body disappeared, never to be seen again.

Everyone started cheering except for me. Even sniper was cheering, and I didn't know why. There was still another battle to be fought.

I saw an odd purple gas float around, and then enter demoknight. Soon enough, demoknight collapsed. All of a sudden, a massive torrent came up from the ground, and demoknight deteriorated into the ground, never to be seen again. But one thing was left over. A gigantic, hulking, eye that pierced the souls of everyone. I heard a soldier yell, "SHOOT IT!"

Soon enough the entire field was sent ablaze by guns and rockets, and anything else that we could use as ammo. It was doing damage, but not enough. The massive eye started shooting blazing eyes at us that exploded. There were a few that died. A medic on BLU was doing his best, and so was our medic, but 4 out of our 10 soldiers had already been vaporized. We kept hammering away until it had gone into some sort of frenzy. The sniper was pelting the eye with bullets. I was running circles around it, shooting off my scattergun. It soon raged and started firing eyes off faster, and made the eyes move even faster!

It became harder and harder to dodge them, and luckily the eye gave up. Though it killed the other 4 soldiers; each one. The eye was so worn out that it couldn't even float, and it had no bullets left. To finish him, I took out my bat, since neither me nor sniper had any bullets left. The eye opened one last time as I stared through its misguided soul. I lifted my bat, and hit it once. I moaned and shrieked, and sunk into the ground. Nothing was left of it.

Had it really started a month ago, when I had met a demoman on a train, who became a warrior, who then died, who I then see again, and I have to fight his other eye, and now it was all over? After so much pain and torture, and several other abuses, had this hell finally ended?

It was hard to believe, but the war was over. RED had won. The dispute was settled. Soon me and Max heard footsteps far off.

"Well, well, well gentlemen. You've won the war," the voice echoed. It was none other than our administrator. "This entire business was not to be asked for. No monsters, no eyeballs, no people returning from the undead… But it seems that hasn't mattered due to you two. We well get you an escort force and all the money we promised you from the starts. It's now time for you two to start living like proper men rather than soldiers. However, do not think that we will stop watching you. We will keep an eye on you no matter what happens, and what it takes to do so. The war may be over, but the argument isn't over yet. The sole purpose of the war hasn't died quite yet. But you will not have to fight anymore." She sounded like the usher from a church, and she was finally purifying us. We were done now. The war was done, everything was done, and no more blood would be shed because of either of us. All the people that got us here; Demo, Spy, Medic, Heavy, and several others have tried their best to hear the words "it's over". It's only a shame that we are the only ones who get to hear it to our living ears. I felt like crying. Sniper had a smile on his face; something that I had not seen out of all the time we were here.

She escorted us to the station. She had houses set up for us, both in Los Angeles. We would live aside each other. It was nice that we would still be friends. Whether we go to a bar, a dance club, or any other club for that matter, we could at least do it as friends. We might make new friends along the way as well.

On the train we were treated with utmost respect. Premium quality that you would expect the president to be treated like. We were given checks for 50 million dollars. That's more than a man could ever ask for if he wanted to be happy.

Over years, over decades, over a century has this war gone on. It was chaotic; it was bloody; it was disorganized; it was everything that a war could be to be terrible. Though one small shift in its direction may just change the entire course of the war. Whether the mover gives his life, or take his life, it makes a difference. Every death on this battlefield was in effort to stop a conflict between raging forces. Just like thousands of years ago, when man could hardly speak legible English, they found the only way to settle conflicts with violence. Nothing has changed.

That is the way of the team fortress lifestyle. It takes at least two to make a war, and a war was made that has gone on for a century. 100 years has led to this. Imagine it; peace at last.

Peace doesn't remain forever though.

…

WOW. THIS, WAS INSANELY FUN TO WRITE.

Beats writing a Zach's Years chapter!

Thanks for everyone's support. In about 2 months or so, the new chapter of the new TF2 story will premier!

It was a fun time to write this story, and each minute of typing satisfied me. About ½ a year was spent making this.

When the new story comes out, I will add a 13th chapter posting the link to the new story.

If you have any last positive comments on my story, I greatly enjoy them. You will only find convenience in this favorite-ing this story or adding it to your alert list if you want to know when the new story has premiered.

I will see you in months, unless you want to check in with my other current story, Zach's Years. The easiest way to get there is to go through my homepage.

~DTH~


	13. WOOO

Hello, and welcome back!

Obviously you all know what this is, and this is the link that tells you that the new story is here! Hurrah!

This story will be several times longer than Demoknight, and much better too. I hope you enjoy it very much!

The link is below.

.net/s/7806509/The_Legion_of_Heroes_Flying_High_Warriors

Once again, hope you enjoy the new series! And happy reading/writing to all of you!


End file.
